Tak's Deadly Return
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Tak returns after 5 years and is going to finish her revenge. She also finds feelings for Dib she didn't know she had. They team up to destroy Zim but does it go as planned? DATR
1. Tak retruns

I don't own Invader Zim okay?

Tak didn't make threats. She made promises. Deadly promises. Zim ruined her life. He was to pay with every inch of his pathetic life. Revenge may have been delayed but it would find it's way to Zim. Another passion, or mania was growing in her, the big head boy Dib. It was 5 Earth years since she saw him but she still was passionate for him.

" He wasn't like the others. He had the intelligence of an Irken. He was different than all those filthy beings who judged me." She was going back to Earth to fix what was broken 5 Earth years ago.

_Meanwhile on Earth…_

"I laugh at your pitiful attempt at spying!" Zim said.

"Zim get changed for gym God!" Dib said. " And P.S. Don't say that or people will think there's something between us." He pulled on his gym shirt and hoped they weren't playing dodge ball. He hated being the target because of his big head.

_Was Dib staring?_ Zim thought._ Probably to see something about me or to find a way to slice my guts._ Actually Dib was staring at Torque in a mad way for pushing him down the stairs. They were in 10th grade now and the new school year just started.

"If you are still trying to invade you're pathetic! It has been 5 years now!" Dib said.

"Advanced alien races should be able to take Earth like a grandmaster playing a moron at chess." Dib said snapping his fingers. Zim then backed off from the blue sparks coming from Dib's hands.

"The Meekrob... but how?" Zim said.

"Your people's empire will end with me." Dib said. "Over the summer some things changed."

"No fake Earth Monkey." Zim said.

"Boys we're playing dodge ball today." the gym teacher said. Dib went "Shit" under his breath," but at the request of Dr. Membrane" Everyone looked at Dib." Shots to the head are prohibited. So it's not as easy to hit Dib's head anymore!"

Dib was extremely relived but he still wasn't very good. Zim however was the best in the school, second only to Gaz. As usual Dib was picked last and first out.

"No human is that good!" Dib yelled.

"Will you stop calling Zim an alien? He is one!" the gym teacher said. Dib looked up happy someone believed him. "He's from another country so he's a legal alien!"

"Yeah go for the wordplay jackass" Dib whispered. He sat on the sidelines the rest of the game. The next game he was first out but Zim threw the ball at Dib so hard it sprained his ankle. Dib sat to the sides with an ice pack on his ankle the rest of the class when one thought came to him- Tak. She would have destroyed Zim for him. Dib didn't know what it was but he still liked her.

_On the moon_

Tak's escape pod came to rest on of all the places, Earth's moon. Staring at the Earth for the past 3 Earth years caused an unhealthy mania in her. When she landed she wanted to claim the moon for the empire but the humans already did. She thought it was funny that in over 6000 years of human civilization they only got to the moon. That was 600 Irken years and by that time Irk was one nation-planet. Earth still had many languages. "Morons" she said. Tak couldn't afford to expose herself. Over the years (or months as they were on Irk) allies of the Irken Empire or races neutral to Operation Impending Doom II gave her materials to fix her ship and Mimi. All she needed was an updated disguise. A Vortian had given her scopes so accurate they could find were Zim was hiding. Most of the aliens that helped her were on orders of the Tallest. Tak said she'd destroy Zim so any 'friend of the empire' was to help her. Only thing was Tak would not accept rides to Earth. She was to do it herself. Getting help was degrading to her. "One must make sacrifices" she mumbled/ Once she updated her disguise to look like a 15 –year-old human girl, she took Mimi and headed for Earth.

_That night on Earth_

"What happened son?" Professor Membrane asked noticing Dib's limp.

"I got hit in the ankle. Since when did you care?" Dib said going upstairs. He stared out the window and saw a falling star " That's not what it looks" he said to himself. The object crashed in the wood in the park and then Dib ran downstairs. All of a sudden his ankle was fine but as he opened the door-

"Where are you going this late?" Professor Membrane asked.

"Something crashed in the woods!" Dib said running out of the house.

"My poor insane son" Professor Membrane said.

Dib ran as fast as he could to the crash site. Amazingly the ship was okay. It opened up and a familiar silhouette stepped out.

"Tak?" Dib asked.

"Dib?" asked Tak taking how Dib was becoming a man.

"You remembered." Dib said blushing.


	2. Reunited and it feels so good

I don't own Invader Zim okay?

" I see you've grown" Tak flirted, pretending to flick the hair she didn't have and winking one of her purple bug like eyes.

"And you're as beautiful as I remember you." Dib said taking Tak by the waist and kissing her. Even though she wanted to hand a hollowed out filled with snacks Earth over to her leaders, Dib found her the best and smartest girl he ever met. Plus they had a common hatred for Zim. "I've missed you"

"I have a reason to be here," Tak whispered. "I want to finish my revenge on Zim. He did ruin my life."

"But you would have never met me if he didn't" Dib said. "And you never did tell me the story."

"I was taking my test to become an invader when he blew the power block in an effort to get a stuck snack. I was trapped. I still have to wait to take the test. I need to get my revenge. But seeing you again, I wish to stay with you forever. I wish I could stay." Tak sobbed.

"You are going to stay. I'll make sure of it. I want you to be with me." Dib said then pulled Tak closer. "Quick your disguise."

Dib had heard footsteps in the leaves nearby. The last thing he wanted was the Swollen Eyeball or the FBI to find Tak. Tak activated her disguise and to Dib's relief it was only Torque. He was astonished at the sight of the freaky 5' 6" paranormal investigator in a long black trench coat and boots next to a strange 5' 5" girl in a purple and black horizontal striped dress that was longer in the back than the front. Tak's disguise also had her old purple boots and heavy purple eye shadow.

"Bighead you got a _girl?_" Torque asked.

"Yeah what's it to you?" Dib asked in a dark and blunt way.

"Nothing" Torque said walking away.

"Thanks sweetie" Tak said kissing Dib.

"Where are you going to live?" Dib asked concerned.

"I'll just do what I did last time except not hollow out the planet." Tak said in her disguise.

"You have to settle soon. You have school tomorrow." Dib said.

"I will but you won't like my secret." Tak staring into Dib's amber eyes and smiling inside at his soul.

"What is it?" Dib asked.

"The Tallest want me to destroy Zim. That is my mission. One I accomplish it, they will make me an invader and send me elsewhere. I don't wan to go!" Tak wailed as she hugged Dib so tight it might slice him in two.

" What if I help you? Then you can't take credit for it and the Tallest won't think you did it." Dib gasped.

"That might work. To tell you the truth I gave up on being an invader during those 3 Earth years I was your planet's moon. I got to thinking that Invaders are solitary Irkens. I'm not like that. Ever since I met you, I wanted to be with you." Tak said.

"I know it goes against all The Swollen Eyeball's ideologies but I've missed you so much." Dib said as they sat down looking at the stars. " You've been out there. What's it like?"

"Nothing all that special just every race living on it's own planet. The wars are on a grander scale than Earth. Oh and we have an entire planet for snacking." Tak said curling up into Dib's chest. Dib stroked the contours of her antenna and noticed a falling star.

"Make a wish Taky" Dib said.

"I already had it come true." Tak said. "And don't call me Taky."

"Okay Tak." Dib said as Tak closed her eyes. Dib's eyes started to weigh down on him and he fell asleep too. The next thing he knew Tak was in her 15-year-old girl disguise, shaking Dib awake. Mimi was right beside her disguised as a cat at Dib's left side. "Tak what's up?"

"It's Wednesday. You have to go to school and so do I." Tak said brushing herself off.

"Alright." Dib said then pulled some body spray from his coat pocket and sprayed himself with it.

"Why'd you do that?" Tak asked.

"I haven't had a shower since yesterday. Why? You got a problem?" Dib asked plainly.

"No you smell nice." She said sniffing Dib's trench coat.

_At Hi-Skool that morning..._

Miss Bitters was the new 10th grade history teacher when Tak came in. "We have another new student. Her name is Tak. Tak if you have anything to say say it now because from this moment I don't wanna hear another sound from you!!!!!!!"

"Hello I'm Tak. My dad is head of the Delicious Weenie Corporation. I just moved here." Tak said.

"Take your seat." Miss Bitters said pointing to an empty desk between Dib and Zim

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Zim asked looking at Tak's slightly older disguise. Last time Zim saw her she looked like a 10-year-old flatchested girl. Now she looked 5 years older with a slight bust line. Zim on the other hand didn't change his disguise and told everyone he had a disease that made him green skinned, earless and a dwarf.

"No you don't" Tak laughed and took Dib's hand. In her hand Dib slipped a note that said "Sit with me at lunch?" and she wrote back, "Yes love to. Can't wait." With that Dib and Tak just laughed at Miss Bitters whole "Doomed" speech.


	3. Sushi and wasabi

I don't own Invader Zim okay?????

"Nice to see you again Mr. Wonderful." Tak said Taking Dib's hand in hers. She had to go to Spanish while Dib was in English. All that class she wrote, "I love Dib Membrane" all over her notes. "There's something different about you."

"I'm taller and older." Dib said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Not that. That's obvious." Tak said rolling her eyes.

"Oh a few weeks ago the Meekrob gave me powers to bring down the Irken Empire. Said I was the only human with a head big enough. But they aren't my concern now. My only concern is you." Dib said kissing the hair of Tak's disguise. "I love you," he whispered. Then he walked by his usual seat next to Gaz to an empty table. He pulled out Tak's chair and she sat down.

"That's very romantic Dibby but you don't have to. And your head's not big. I've seen bigger." Tak laughed. She wasn't her usual self but she wanted Dib. When she fell asleep on his chest the night before, she felt so comforted by his heartbeat. She could almost feel their souls becoming as one.

"I know that I don't have to. I want to." Dib said staring into Tak's bright purple eyes as she blushed at him. " I brought a lunch." Dib said pulling out a pack of sushi and Mountain Dew and set the bottle and sushi in front of Tak. Dib was sitting right across from her.

"What is this stuff?" Tak asked.

"Sushi. It's made from seaweed, rice and raw fish. The green stuff is wasabi. You put it on the sushi." Dib said taking a piece.

"Raw fish? Isn't that bad for you?" Tak asked.

"Amazingly no." Dib said. With that, Tak took a piece and popped it in her mouth and chewed it cautiously.

"It's good." Tak said. Then she took a sip of the Mountain Dew. "So is the soda. It has been really hard to survive until I met you. You were the first person to care..." Tak sobbed and Dib put his hand on her shoulder.

"I love you. I know I may seem to be thinking to far ahead for a 15 year old should be, but I want to be with you until the end of time." Dib said.

"Dib! You're only in the 10th grade! You have a life ahead of you!" Tak said.

"Yeah well I guess I am getting ahead of myself a little." Dib laughed. "But I never felt this way before."

"Me neither." Tak said sweetly sitting on Dib's lap.

"So there fine mamma how 'bout you ditch that zero and hang with me?" Zim said trying to take Dib's girlfriend again. He was always tormenting Dib like that. Any girl that liked Dib, Zim could seduce into liking him.

"Can it loser." Tak said after she finished giving Dib a French kiss. "I only love Dib." and the whole cafeteria fell silent. "Yeah I said it. I LOVE DIB!!!!!" Tak got on the table and yelled her passion out. "I love Dib! He's the man of my dreams! I could spent my eternal life with him!" Tak was gasping and looking around. She adjusted her disguise's hair that got shook all over and sat back down on Dib's lap.

"Besides Zim everyone knows you are a playa. You go through girls like candy." Dib said pulling Tak close. "Tak doesn't want that heartbreak. She wants me."

"Yeah Zim. I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last being in the universe!" Tak said then kissed Dib. "Have some sushi and wasabi." She said flinging it in his eye.

"You'll regret hooking up with crazy! He spends more time stalking the paranormal than to you!" Zim said then walked to Gretchen. "You got a date for the fall harvest dance?"

"Fall harvest dance?" Tak asked with some interest in her face.

"Some cheap dance where they play "Barbie Girl", that wannabe Spice Girls song and the Macarena. Oh yeah they play "Drop it like it's hot", "Don't cha" and "Gold digger" Lame songs like that, It's a waste of time anyway. I'd rather spend a Friday night just watching T.V. with you or a movie, feeling the curls of your antenna and hearing you breathe. It's like an angel's voice to me." Dib said.

"I want to go. I want to prove my love for you to everyone." Tak said staring into Dib's eyes.

"I thought you wanted to destroy Zim with me." Dib asked with a what-are-you-talking-about look on his face.

"Zim will be there. It would be the perfect chance to get him." Tak said collecting their trash.

"The sweetest dream about you would never do Tak." Dib said as they threw away their trash.

"Yeah cuz I don't wanna miss a thing!" Tak said hugging Dib's waist walking along with him.

"I could stay in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure." Dib and Tak said at the same time to each other.

"I thank God we're together. I think I found our song." Dib said putting his iPod on Aerosmith's "I don't wanna miss a thing".

"It sure is" Tak said after she listened to it.

Lunch was soon over and then Dib and Tak had to go to health class. Today they were starting a subject every young couple in love should pay attention in-sex ed.


	4. The nasty side of love

I don't own Invader Zim okay?

Dib and Tak sat next to each other in health class that day. The teacher had written in cursive handwriting on the board, " Sex-love can kill. With your teacher Miss Bitters" The last sentence was written in print. As the class walked in they saw that Miss Bitters was teaching and moaned. She sucked the fun from everything. She could make Christmas sound like Hell.

Tak took a seat next to Dib in the back and put her hand on his knee. Dib looked down and smiled then he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her chair closer. "I love you." Dib whispered in her ear.

"You are the most handsome person I have ever met." Tak said kissing Dib on the cheek. "I want to bear your smeet or child or whatever you want to call it."

"Look who's moving too fast! You told me I was!" Dib yelled but as Miss Bitters walked in the class silenced. She had a menacing aura that could bring even the most out of line student back into line.

"I am here to teach you about the doom filled practice known as sex. As you can see on the board, it can kill. It can also cause strain on any relationship through pregnancy. It is not fun and games, no matter how glamorous it may seem. Within the one night you chose to stick it somewhere or have it in you, you can ruin your life FOREVER. Now lets get started. Open your textbooks to page 777 and begin memorizing the list of STDs. You will be quizzed on this." Miss Bitters said and the class opened the book and read except for Tak and Dib, who were writing: "I love you Dib" or "I love you Tak." on Tak's notebook, completely oblivious to Miss Bitters.

"Mr. Membrane, Miss Kri, pay attention! Class may I present to you this year's couple most likely to ruin their lives!" Miss Bitters said.

"Dib and Tak sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes Dib with the baby carriage." Zim sang quietly as he turned around and Dib's face turned red.

"So what if I love Tak?! And if I come with the baby carriage, I don't care! I will do all I can for her!" Dib hissed to Zim quietly.

"I will destroy you Zim..." Tak hissed back.

"The only people who want to destroy me is Dib-stink a.k.a your boyfriend and an Irken named Tak whose disguise kind of reminds me of you..." Zim trailed off as he pieced it together "...you're back Tak?!!!!!!!?"

"Yes I am took you long enough to figure it out." Tak said in a superior manner.

"Tak why are you besmirching the Irken race by dating a person of the enemy race-Dib even!?!?" Zim whispered in a loud way.

"Zim your mission is a fake. Anyway Tak can be in love with whoever she likes." Dib said turning Zim's neck to face Miss Bitters.

"My mission isn't a fake..." Zim whined.

"Destroying that won't be hard sweetie." Dib said.

"Of course not. And if we don't I will live with you for all etenernity." Tak said staring into Dib's eyes. They twinkled brightly with love. They looked like they belonged to an angel. Dib had a special aura to him that made Tak feel safe. It comforted her; she felt warm and secure.

"Love knows no age. I want to make you mine now. Society says we must wait though." Dib sighed.

"Earth Society says that. On Irk you'd be as old as me. I was born 15 Earth years ago." Tak said hugging Dib pulling herself closer to him.

"As interesting as your love life is Tak, I must ask you not to discuss it in my class. Both you and Dib get automatic 0's on your quizzes." Miss Bitters said.

The bell rang to go the next class and Dib and Tak walked to their next class. It was Chemistry, and because Dib's father was a scientist it was the only class anyone wanted to talk to him in. If an assignment requires lab partners, everyone would try to get Dib as a partner so he'd do all the work. They'd even put up with Dib's paranormal ratings; it was the only time people agreed with him about Zim being an alien. It was worth hearing 'Zim is an alien' a million times to get an A+.

"Today to understand elements we will be making fireworks. Zim, Gaz you two will be writhing an essay. Last thing we need is for you two to blow up the school." Mrs. Zettlemoyer said. Chemistry was the only class Dib and Gaz had together and was taught for all grades. Professor Membrane wanted Dib and Gaz together, so they were stuck. Gaz wanted to be in biology because she wanted to dissect a frog and a fetal pig. She'd have to take it in 10th grade. "Everyone else pick a lab partner." Everyone looked at Dib and Dib yelled, "I pick Tak!"

"Figures!" Zim yelled as he started the essay. Gretchen walked up to him and asked, "Will you be my partner Zim?"

"Uhhh...I have to work with Gaz on the essay remember?" Zim said backing off.

"Okay no free rides class. Now using what we learned about the hydrogen line spectrum, identify the coloring agents in each. The calcium nitrate might not burn well, anyone know why?" Mrs. Zettlemoyer asked.

"It's very hydroscopic, meaning it absorbs water in the air." Tak stated.

"That's correct. Dib I see you picked someone who will actually work with you instead of have you do the work." Mrs. Zettlemoyer said.

As Dib and Tak worked on the lab they talked of ways they could torment Zim.

"Maybe we could stuff calcium nitrate down his pants." Dib said as they identified the calcium nitrate.

"What good'll that do?" Tak asked.

"Nothing probably, but it would be very irritating to him seeing as it's hydroscopic and water burns Irken skin..."Dib trailed off.

"It would be very irritating..." Tak said putting some in her pocket.

"5 minutes everyone! Clean up!" Mrs. Zettlemoyer said.

"Watch this Dib." Tak said as she snuck up to Zim and slipped the calcium nitrate into his pants.

"AHHH! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!" Zim yelled scratching his pants. Conviently, Tak had wet the calcium nitrate beforehand. She quickly walked back to Dib as he kissed her and said, "That's clever my love." as they laughed at Zim's misfortune in each other's arms.


	5. Fall Harvest Dance

I STILL DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM OKAY???????????????????

Friday night came and Dib had promised to take Tak to the Fall Harvest Dance. Dib had took care to make himself look good for Tak. He kept striating his hair in the mirror in the bathroom and it smelt of Axe sprayed a little too much. Dib was really nervous. This was Tak and his first date in five years.

"Son are you done yet?!" Professor Membrane whined. " I shouldn't have had those three bean burritos today!"

"FINE!" Dib yelled walking out of the bathroom that would no longer smell of Axe.

"Son I have to give you a talk I've been putting off for two years now." Professor Membrane said running into the bathroom. "Okay let's go to the kitchen. Time for a father son talk." He said when he was done.

Dib followed Professor Membrane into the kitchen where Professor Membrane poured Dib some coco and prepared for the talk he knew he had to give for 15 years. Dib glanced nervously at his watch. 5:00. If his dad didn't take too long, he'd be okay by 7:00.

"Every person reaches a stage of their life called adolescence or puberty. It is in this maturing process that a boy becomes a man. He notices the charms a female possesses..." Professor Membrane said smiling.

"Okay..." Dib said. It was getting awkward; Dib didn't want to hear about this stuff from his dad. He was grateful that before Professor Membrane cold remince about his past libido, the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Tak!" Dib said running to get the door. "Hello Tak!" Dib yelled.

"Hello Dib." Tak said. Her disguise was this time a purple Chinese dress, covered in black floral pattern and a black symbol that looked like Irk's but she made it her own. She was wearing purple boots and her disguise's hair fell in waves to her shoulders.

"You look beautiful. I love you." Dib said as he pulled Tak closer.

"Hey son! This must be Tak!" Professor Membrane said. "I see you got the Membrane charm son!"

"What are you talking about sir?" Tak asked.

"You're a pretty young lady Miss- what's your last name?" Professor Membrane asked.

"Kri" Tak said. She used Irk backwards for her surname.

"Miss Kri, well back when I was Dib's age I was considered quite the charmer. If I was 30 years younger, I'd have asked you out." Professor Membrane said.

"Okay...thanks I guess." Tak said creeped out.

"Okay Dad bye!" Dib said taking Tak's hand and running out the door. Dib and Tak then walked to the school.

"You know Dib this might be fun." Tak said.

"Especially with you it will." Dib said.

"You look good." Tak said noticing how Dib was dressed. It was only his usual except he wore a dark blue dress shirt instead of a dark blue tee with a smiley face on it.

"So do you Tak." Dib said looking at Tak. He was blown away by her elegance. They walked in and "Dance Dance" by Fallout Boy was playing. Dib wasn't a good dancer and Tak didn't want to seem like a fool, so they stood to the side sipping punch and watching Zim do moves like an Irken military solider would use in fighting.

"Dork!" Tak yelled from across the cafeteria.

"Zim is no dork!" Zim said in his usual third person way. Then "Drop it like it's Hot" started to play. Zim took Gretchen and pulled her close to the floor then back up.

"That's not how you 'drop it like it's hot'!" Dib yelled and the whole school turned and looked at him. Dib took Tak's hand and as they started to get close to the ground they put their hands out to the floor. Dib and Tak smiled at each other and Dib took his cue to pull Tak close and kiss her. With this the whole school made a "whoop" noise. After this a slow dance started to play. It was "Stickwitu" by the Pussycat Dolls.

"I'm gonna stick with you forever." Tak said looking into Dib's eyes.

"Nobody's getting in between us." Dib said as he pulled Tak closer.

"Dib you know I could never be with anyone else." Tak said as they danced.

"No one could make me feel this way." Dib said. They remained in each other's arms feeling each other's heartbeat and the passion in their souls. The next song was "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. After the last notes of that song, Dib and Tak went outside.

"That was interesting wasn't it?" Tak asked.

"Yes it was. Look, Sirius the dog star." Dib said as they stared at the night sky.

"Scorpio." Tak said as she pointed at the scorpion. " It's my favorite constellation. Want to know why?"

"Why my love?" Dib asked.

"It reminds me of you. Your zodiac sign is Scorpio. November 16th. That makes you a Scorpio. I haven't figured out my sign yet, I haven't figured out my Earth Birthday." Tak said.

"How about you use February 21st if anyone asks for your birthday." Dib suggested.

"Makes sense. That'd make me Pieces and you a Scorpio. Those planets are very harmonic, those in the Scorpio and Pieces regions." Tak said.

"Let's go back to my house." Dib said. Once they got there, Dib took Tak to his room and got a message from the Swollen Eyeball. "Agent Mothman!" Agent Darkbooty called. _Oh crap. Good thing Tak is in her disguise._ Dib thought.

"I have a date tonight sorry! Good-bye Darkbooty!" Dib said turning off the message. "Now back to business." he said turning to Tak.

"You really love me! You let the Swollen Eyeball go just for me!" Tak said sitting on Dib's bed in an arousing way with one hand leaning back on the pillows. Dib came over and started to French Kiss Tak slowly. "Be mine." He said in a seductive way.

"Wait a minute." Tak said turning off her disguise. "I know you like me like this." She was dressed like an Irken, and in her purple bug eyes and curly antenna.

"I never want this night to end." Dib said as he took of his shirt. With this Dib and Tak started to feel a passion that blooms with true love. Dib was inside Tak and Tak loved the feeling. _Dib has a wonderful natural beauty._ Tak thought.

_This is what love can be._ Dib thought.


	6. Shocking Suprises

Ya know what? I'm tired of typing the disclaimer, see pervious chapters okay?

It was late that Saturday morning. Dib had his arms wrapped around Tak in a loving embrace. The sunlight shone brightly into Dib's room and pierced his eyes. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked at Tak sleeping. "My angel." he whispered. Footsteps were heard outside. They belonged to a 45- year- old galosh wearing professor.

"Hey son I made some to-DIB!!!!" Professor Membrane yelled noticing Dib holding Tak's dress naked. "There better be a naked girl under your bed!" Professor Membrane's only concern about Dib's sex life was that he wasn't gay.

"Uhhhhhh..." Dib stammered as Tak slipped under his bed. As soon as she did she faked a whole, "AHHHHHHHH! YOUR DAD!"

"Oh okay son...just saying toast is ready. I'm just trying to be a better father you know." Professor Membrane said walking away.

"Okay he's gone." Dib said.

"I can't believe your dad barges into your room!" Tak yelled taking her dress from Dib, putting it back on.

"I can't believe it either." Dib said slipping a shirt on and staring at the door. "I am used to him ignoring me."

"Well I don't like your father much. Personally he strikes me as a horny middle aged man."

"That'd explain the interns from the lab he brings over for all night 'coffee'" Dib said.

"Well I'll be seeing you!" Tak said as she snuck out.

That Monday morning Tak was at her base feeling a little queasy. She threw up once and then looked in the mirror. "I'm fine." She said as she went to Dib's house, so they could walk to school together. She was nervous; that Friday night changed how their relationship was. They crossed the line. Tak knew Dib cared but didn't know how he would take her suspsions. She put on her disguise and knocked on Dib's door.

"Tak! I couldn't wait to see you again! I love you!" Dib said kissing Tak.

"I love you too Dib." Tak said smiling. Then she had a bad feeling. She felt a presence below her stomach. She believed that something she did with Dib caused her to be this way. That day at lunch Tak had a sullen face.

"What's wrong Tak?" Dib asked at lunch that day.

"Dib does your race ummm how do I put this? Can females get sick after sex?" Tak whispered. "Irkens don't usually get sick."

"Well if the girl is pregnant.."Dib trailed off. "Good God No! I'm only 15! I can't be a father!"

"Dib I believe we need to get away. If the humans find out they'll scorn us. If we head to the Scorpio region, one of those planets will accept us. Irk will just kill me." Tak cried.

"Don't cry Tak! I'll think of something! You know it might be fun being a father." Dib said in a way he didn't believe himself. He was rather shocked, he didn't intend to get Tak pregnant. He wasn't sure the baby would survive, or how they would.

"Dib, Dib DIB!!!!! The bell rang! We have to get to Miss Bitters's class now." Tak sighed wiping her eyes.

They walked along the halls quiet. They were sad, startled and scared. They were parents to be and they were young. Tak may have been fully- grown but Dib knew full well he wasn't totally. He was a physical adult but not a mental one; he was just a kid. He wasn't ready for this, let alone how he would support the child. He feared disownment.

"Class we need to head to an assembly now!" Mss Bitters said and they walked to the auditorium. As they went in banners read "You could be class president!" were all over the place.

"Welcome now it a very special time of year! It is time for student president elections. Are there any of you who-?" The principal said.

"Pick Me! Pick Zim! Zim is me! Pick Zim!" Zim yelled across the auditorium.

"Okay Zim." The principal said. "Anyone else?"

"One of us has to beat Zim." Tak whispered. A plan to destroy Zim was forming in her mind vaguely. If either Dib or Tak won, they could use the position of class president.

"Who? The social outcast or you? Once the school finds out about this your name will be dragged through the dirt-more so! Just by going out with me you're an outcast too!" Dib whispered as Zita overheard them. She had a knack for gossip.

"Anyone?" but at this time Zita went "I will!"

"Okay Zim verses Zita. The debate will be held next Tuesday. In the meantime, the candidates will be posting posters all over the school for support. Now back to your classes! Now! Go!" The principal said.

"Whoa that was close!" Dib whispered, not aware of Zita right behind them.

"I thought you loved me and didn't care who knew!" Tak said puzzled pulling Dib close. She could smell his sent and she smiled. "I told you I want to have your child."

"Yeah but people think you're 15. On Earth girls don't usually get pregnant to the earliest on average their 20's!" Dib said as Zita perked up at the news. If she was right, this would be the juiciest piece of gossip since Gaz started dating Zim and they were caught kissing in the stairwell which happened at the Fall Harvest Dance after Gretchen ran off crying.

"I don't care! Where I'm from you're an adult! We can handle this! In about 7 months, you'll be a dad!" Tak said as Zita smiled bigger.

"HEY EVERYONE TAK IS PREGNANT AND DIB IS THE FATHER!" Zita yelled. Dib and Tak could feel the piercing glare of all the eyes on them and the sting of their whispers. No matter how much they loved each other, the pain of judgment hurt and love could only treat the wounds.

"Ha! Pathetic Earth Stink! Not even bothering to use protection! And Tak, degrading yourself to Dib. We are Irken, better than them!" Zim laughed as Tak started to cry. Dib just looked at Zim ready to kill him. He hurt Tak's feelings and nobody heard him confess to being an alien, or they were too ignorant to notice. In a way he was grateful because they'd find Tak was an alien too and go after her. Dib resolved to be there for Tak and their child to show his love and to show up Zim.


	7. The Debate of Death

You should know the disclaimer drill by now so yadah yadah yadha….. On with the fic!

The pregnant Tak sat on Dib's bed looking into her true love's eyes. They were planning on how to destroy Zim, but Tak could tell that Dib was worried about being a father at such a young age. She could see it in his eyes. All of a sudden Dib stopped pacing and looked at Tak and took her hands in his. "I want to be with you forever. You want to be with me forever right?" Dib smiled with a nervous hope.

"Yes I do…what does that have to do with anything?" Tak said quizzically.

"Let me go to my dad's room for just a second." Dib ran out and rummaged in the box in his father's room with memorial mementoes of his mother. He found his mother and father's wedding rings. He took them and then ran back to his room and Tak. He got on his knee and took Tak's hand.

"Well this is what I've been thinking for a while now, since before we were expecting a child… I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. So Tak…will you marry me?" Dib said with his heart pounding. He knew he was only 15 but he was already a father and age was just a number. Part of him was positive Tak would say 'yes' but he still had the fear or her saying 'no'. The nervousness rose and Dib thought of what he said. "That came out so corny! Stupid! Stupid!" Dib said as he started to smack himself but Tak took the arm he was smacking himself with and smiled.

"Yes I will. I just don't think we should on Earth. I do have to admit that was corny, but I guess some things in this life are always filled with corn." Tak said. At this she let go of Dib's arm and he sat by Tak and hugged her.

"Why not Earth?" He asked.

"It's like you said, even though we're adult age on Irk, on Earth we're just kids. People will think we're only 15 and it would be better away from Earth." Tak said hugging Dib. At this moment of love and passion and connection, he lost control that he had on the Meekrob powers he was given and accidently blasted a singe mark on his bed. "Oh no… that just makes things worse."

"What makes it worse?" Dib panicked. He loved Tak and his unborn child with all his being. Nothing would happen to them under his watch.

"The Meekrob and the Irkens hate each other. They gave you those powers to stop the Irkens. If they find out you're romantically involved with one, let alone the fact you're expecting a child with me, you're dead and so am I." Tak said with a tone of depressed panic. This was the last thing they needed.

"We won't let that happen." Dib said in a laughable false hope as he put the ring on Tak's claw. She was out of her disguise when he put it on her hand. Then he looked over at his star chart and at the planets within the Scorpio and Picies regions. Over the years he was able to plot where Irk, Vort, Foodcourtia, and Meekrob were. "Hmmmmmm…. Irk and Meekrob are in the Taurus and Leo regions respectively. Scorpio is the furthest from both so….yeah that's it!" Dib said as he made calculations in the air.

"What's it?" Tak asked looking over at Dib confused.

"Scorpio region, that's where our baby'll be born." Dib said as Tak smiled.

She went back over to Dib's bed and smiled again. She knew she was lucky to find that Dib cared for her. No one cared for her ever before in her life. Her life was rough; nothing at all was easy for her, even back in her days at the Academy to be an Invader. She acceled at everything she did but she was always given a hard time and was accused of seducing her superiors because of it. Once she went to Devastis for the final test, her life took a sharp and fast downward spiral. Ever since then she was miserable, until she met up with Dib. He cared for her because he could relate to the fact that her life was hard. His was too what with everyone thinking he was crazy and underestimating him. He was the one who loved her; the only one in a long time, maybe even her entire life.

Tak lay on Dib's bed staring at the ceiling and looking at the ring Dib gave her. Dib is my guardian angel. She closed her eyes and dreamed of them together forever. She knew she was safe and cared for. Dib then went over to his bed and laid beside Tak and wrapped his hands around her in a way that seemed to her as if Dib were protecting her and their unborn child.

"Our little miracle." Dib whispered into Tak's ear.

"You know Dib; you've always been mature for your age so I believe we can handle this." Tak smiled as Mimi curled up in front of her in her cat disguise.

"It will be like this the rest of our lives." Dib said kissing Tak's cheek. Their rings glinted in the moonlight. "We don't need a ceremony to be bound together as soul mates."

"As long as we know it." Tak laughed as Dib ran his fingers along the curls of her antenna. Tak closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Dib listened to her breathe and it soothed him to sleep. Tak was the only person in the universe he could be with for eternity, even though she was an Irken. Although he was shocked he was going to be a dad, he loved the idea. _I could stay like this forever. This is what every night for the rest of our lives will be like._ Dib thought as a dream where he and Tak were 10 years older formed in his mind.

In the dream Tak was putting their child to bed, but Dib could only see the back of Tak's head. "Good night sweetie. I love you." Tak said kissing the child's forehead. "Say goodnight to your father."

"Good night Daddy." The child yawned. Tak turned around and led Dib out of the room to theirs and laid him on the bed that they shared.

"You only grow more beautiful everyday." Dib said in the dream and aloud in real life. In the dream Tak took off his trench coat and shirt and bent onto him and kissed him passionately. After Tak pulled away in the dream, both the dream Tak and real life Tak said, "I love you Dibby-darling."

The sun shone brightly into Dib and Tak's eyes the next morning. It was then that Tak remembered that the debate was that day after lunch at school. She got herself up and looked out the window. "Dib the debate's today. Our plan…. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Dib said as he changed his clothes. "This is going to be one hell of a day."

"You do know a lady's present." Tak giggled as she watched Dib with a subtle interest as she looked him up and down.

"Nothing you haven't seen before." Dib teased.

That day after lunch the school was called down to the auditorium. As Dib and Tak walked the halls they got piercing stares and weird looks. They just looked away and paid them no attention. The love they shared was all that mattered. They took a seat in a spot of the auditorium no one would notice if they left and sat looking for their chance. Once the remidal classes came in they snuck off the throng of students to the backstage. "Ready Tak?" Dib whispered.

"Ready when you are Dib." Tak smiled as a homicidal glare came over her face. _There is the fire of Tak's soul that I love._ Dib thought as they entered the backstage area. Tak had made a device that would make them invisible to human eyes so their plan would look like an accident. Once there Tak pulled out her death ray she had smuggled in and aimed at Zim. "Not yet Tak. The time is not right and you know it." She said to herself as she would in any battle. This was her element. At the same time a rumble was heard nearby but Dib, being the only one who heard it, brushed it off as he was hearing things. Little did he know that the Meekrob were overhead and could see things humans could not. The Meekrob knew of their love and considered it a betrayal of trust, let alone to sire a child with one of them.

"Is that the female who seduced the Chosen One?" Chowfun, the Meekrob leader said.

"Tak, yes that is her. She distracted him from what we chose him for." Lomein, the advisor, said. "You know the drill."

"Take care of the female and control the Chosen One." Chowfun said.

"Today you will hear what your candidates have to offer for the student body if elected president. Pay attention carefully to make your decision. And by the way last year's number one write in candidate: 'Dib's head is big' will not be accepted. Okay now let's go. Zita, ladies first.

"Now I am going to tell you what I'm going to do for this school. You will have less homework, I will make the guidance department guantee you entrance to the college of your choice," As Zita went on, Dib and Tak had to keep themselves from laughing. "And you will have the best _**actual**_ food in the cafeteria!" Zita said as the rest of the class cheered.

"Zim, a rebuttal?" The principal asked.

"Fellow human pig-smellies, you are all aware of who I am and what I stand for but only now can I reveal-"Zim stated as Tak took aim and him. Behind her one of the Meekrob was preparing to shoot Tak with some of their energy. Dib had turned around to sneeze only to find himself face to face with them.

"OH GOD NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as he pulled Tak out of the way. When the Meekrob fired, it caused Zim to suffer the fate they had prepared for Tak. "Come on Tak we have out get out of here!"

"No fake!" Tak gasped as they ran into the school parking lot. Dib pushed a series of buttons on his wristwatch communicator and Tak's old ship came flying at them.

"My old ship! Dib how did you-"Tak said as Dib jumped in and hoisted her inside.

"Never mind that now!" Dib said as he put the ship into hyper speed and zoomed off. "This'll buy us some time. I hoped it wouldn't come to this so soon."

"Me neither" Tak said looking at the stars in space. "So you have the coordinates programmed into this?"

"Yes I do! Did it before we left this morning." Dib said. "Well Scorpio region here we come. That's a neutral zone right?"

"Oh yeah, and the people there hate the Meekrob but tolerate Irkens so we should be safe." Tak said putting a hand on her chest to feel that the baby was okay after that escapade.

"That's a HUGE relief!" Dib sighed as they sped along.


	8. Sasoria

If you don't know this by now, my Miyuki you're slow, I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM!!

It had been a few hours since Dib and Tak made their escape from the Meekrob, but they were far, very far, from their murderous wrath just yet. It was a miracle that they managed to get away, considering how close they were to them. As the ship floated along in space, Dib stared blankly off into the blackness wondering what else would happen to him and Tak next and hoped nothing else could go wrong in their lives. Mainly if anything were to happen to the child. Tak, and his child, meant the world to him and if anything were to happen to either of them, he could not live with himself for it. As he sat in thought, he looked from his ring to Tak's and then back to his. _We're together forever, no matter what others may think. _Dib thought as he pressed Autopilot and crept closer to Tak.

Tak was sitting near Dib planning on what they needed to do next and how they were going to get by. She looked up and noticed Dib and took his hand, "Dib I hope our child takes after you." She said as she reached up to stroke Dib's scythe-hair.

Dib's eyes widened in astonishment. "Why?" He asked. He never thought of himself as to be anything special; just an average guy with a big head and weird hair.

"Why? I'll tell you why….well it's a few reasons. The main one being that if our child was to take after you, then it won't need a Pak; I've been developing some just in case however. Two is that you're a sweet kind smart and caring and handsome." Tak giggled at the last reason. "Why else would I have laid with you in the first place? I'm an Irken with standards you know."

"I know you are Tak; that is a reason why I love you. You have dignity and you are clever. You don't sell yourself out to anyone. And of course who can forget how beautiful your purple eyes are. You can turn off your disguise, the Meekrob can see through it anyway. That and they don't seem to be fooled very easily. They know what I look like as well. Besides, I think you're beautiful without your disguise. "Dib said as he kissed Tak and turned off the disguise.

"That's another thing, we need to work out. We know what region we're going to but which planet?" Tak asked.

Dib pondered this then asked, "Which one is the safest? I mean has the best relations with the Irkens?"

"You don't know how few of those there are. Well there are 3 planets that are on okay relations with Irk. They are Sasoria, Novenian, and Autumonizak. The best one is Sasoria. The climate is nice and it is very Zen and harmonious. You know what, that's where we're going and that's final." Tak said as she went to the autopilot.

"What are you doing Tak?" Dib asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What does it look like? I'm setting the navigation to Sasoria. They are very much for protecting others from the Meekrob. They see them as pompous, arrogant and willing to use others for their dirty work." Tak mumbled. "There, we should be on course now."

As the ship soared along in space, Dib thought of the August night when the Meekrob gave him the powers. At that time he was behind them all the way; he wanted to fight the Irkens with them. After deep reflection he was only worried about Zim. Now his blind sightedness got him into a world of trouble. And he knew it was only going to get worse from there.

(_Page break)_

The Meekrob were looking on the scene Dib and Tak left in horror. "We missed! How could we? Meekrrobs never miss their targets!" Chowfun yelled.

"Well we have to go after them then. No mission ever is failed. We will find them. We chose that human to finish the Irkens because humans are inferior species. They won't suspect him at all." Lomein said as he turned away. "The Irkens must have known what we've done.

"So that is why they had that female seduce him, a distraction." Chowfun said as he followed Lomein. _This is bad. Very bad. Our only hope to __defeat__ the Irkens is along with them._

"Yes. She had a very attractive human disguise. That disguise of hers was one that no human male could not be attracted to." Lomein assured him. "Now where would they go?"

"Lomein that is the stupidest question ever! They would be going to Irk of course. They want to trap us there." Chowfun yelled as he smacked him.

Lomein looked back in shock from Chowfun's assault. _Irk was too obvious._ Lomein thought as he stared at Chowfun as they floated along into space. _The ship they escaped in was an Irken's but they could go somewhere else._ The Meekrob and Irkens were the two big empires in the galactic arena. After Chowfun smacked him, Lomein was not too deeply passionate for either side. Each one had its own problems and troubles but Meekrob was acting as bad as the Irkens using the race that most others thought as inferior.

"Look at the recent records of what we have on the chosen one. The powers we gave him look into his mind without him knowing it." Chowfun yelled at him in anger. The Meekrob were determined not to lose to the Irkens.

"Fine captain." Lomein sighed. "**_Osaka, Kyoto, Tokyo, Beijing_** Lomein chanted to access Dib's memories. Once they were brought up he chanted again,_ "**Fujiwara Chiaki!"**_

"Excellent! Now to access the memories." Chowfun said. The events of the past few weeks played before him. He scanned for the point where Dib and Tak's relationship deepened to the passion it had when they attacked. There was no verbal response in the memory but Chowfun was excellent at reading lips. He went to the memory of the Fall Harvest Dance. It didn't seem too contradictory to his belief that Tak was just seducing Dib, especially at the memory of Tak's alluring position on Dib's bed. Then the memory of when they expressed their love, made Chowfun come to a startling conclusion. Maybe he was wrong in the idea that Tak was seducing Dib. What really influenced the change was the memory of Tak telling Dib she was pregnant soon after.

"Chowfun, what is it?" Lomein asked.

"I maybe wrong but neither side planned this out of spite. The Irkens wouldn't allow the temptress to become pregnant." Chowfun said in shock. "Well this crime is more severe."

Lomein looked on and nodded. He understood all too well. Their gift was mixing with their enemy's DNA. With Dib's human DNA to act as a buffer guard, it would hardly harm the child at all. The Meekrob's gift was in genetic alteration and was not removable. "Maybe there was another way we could have given him the gift?"

"No. There was no other way and you know that one fool. You were the only one who could do the spell properly in the first place! Anyway, it's too late now. This must be the reason they aren't going to Irk. Yet….." Chowfun said as he revisited the theory that the Irkens were behind the relationship in the first place, so they could bring down the Meekrob Empire and annex it to theirs. Chowfun would rather die than let anything happen to the Meekrob. Lomein was looking on for an explanation.

"Yet what?" Lomein asked in an annoyed way.

"Maybe they wanted this to happen…. Maybe they planed to take our superior gift to make a new breed of super-Irkens that could…. And by using Dib they'd….." Chowfun said in an insane panic.

"Listen to yourself! You're going insane!" Lomein yelled telepathically as he took Chowfun and shook him. "Now come on. We have work to do." He said as they followed the slight trail left by Tak's ship.

_(Page break)_

_"**PROXIMITY WARNING!**_ Planet Sasoria is ahead. Preparing landing procedures!" Dib had fallen asleep during the flight and the loud warning sent him out of his torpor. Tak stirred awake as she heard the warning as well and looked up at Dib and smiled. He looked to her and smiled as well. They thought that as they headed to Sasoria things would get better.

"Sasoria!" Dib yelled as he looked out the window. The planet was peaceful and pleasant even to the eye itself. "It just looks so; I can't find another word for it, clean. A real relief from how Earth's gotten."

"That place really lived up to its name. Earth is a synonym for dirt in your language. Well planets named after dirt become that way." Tak said as she recalled her days on planet Dirt. "Sasorians are known for their dedication to their planet's natural beauty and balance. Now they aren't big fans of what Irk has done but nor are they of Meekrob. They only slightly consider Irkens better is because we send our own Invaders to do our dirty work. They consider that a little less descipicable then taking someone of an inferior race to do the work while they stand on and watch." Tak said as Dib looked crestfallen at the "inferior race" comment. "Oh! No offence Dibby-darling!" Tak said apologetically as a determined look came across her face.

"That's okay. Hell, even I think most of the human race are idiots. Like with the fact they couldn't tell Zim is an alien." Dib mumbled. Then a smile came on his face and he leaned back in the ship as it was landing. "Our troubles may very well be over here soon." He said as he sat up. Once on the planet he was going to establish a place where they were going to live and could safely raise their family with Tak.

"Dib, you know I will not be some little dainty house maid while you go out and play, "man of the house" all day. We are going to have equal roles in this you know. This child I have in me is both of ours. It took both of us to make our "miracle" as you called it so I am not going to be the only one involved in raising her!" Tak said as the ship landed. Dib held back the question, "How do you know it's a girl?"

"Of course you won't! I know you'd never allow it anyway." Dib said feebly as a smile came across Tak's face.

"Well all that aside, we have landed." Tak said as she stepped out of the ship gracefully so that Dib was amazed that she did in the condition she was in. The cool temperate fresh scented breeze blew across Dib's face as he took a deep breath. It was the cleanest air he had breathed in in his whole life. It made him feel better and a little more at peace inside.

"Greetings from Sasoria. I am Pequility, leader of the Sasorians. You two would be…" Pequility said as he nodded as his hair that looked like wisteria flowers blew in the breeze.

Tak took charge before anyone could say anything and preformed a universal greeting of introduction. "Tak of the Irkens with her amore, as you Sasorians prefer that term to mate, Dib Membrane of the Humans. Our rings, so you know symbolize our love for each other. This love has also produced a child together and because of this we are fleeing from the Meekrob who tried to use Dib as one of their pawns. We humbly ask for sanctuary from you on this planet." Tak had learned the customary method of greeting as she asked for help in fulfilling her 'promises'.

"Tak, Dib Membrane, we will grant your request. We believe that no needy being should ever be turned away when they are being used and hunted like animals." Pequility said nodding as Chowfun and Lomein spied on them.

"Should we attack now?" Lomein asked.

"No. Wait 7 months, seeing as Sasoria's time is similar to Earth's, then we will see how these offspring turn out." Chowfun smirked. "They don't know it now, but they are expecting twins."

"Your mercy is awesome." Dib said trying to start off on good terms with the Sasorians.

"Are you kidding?" Pequility said dropping his formality. "We want to stop Meekrob. Irk was so many internal problems, so we aren't worried about them, they're no threat. Sorry Madam Tak if that offended you."

"No offence taken." Tak smiled.

"First thing's first, we make sure your child is okay after that adventure. New life deserves the best." Pequility said summoning a few medics.


	9. The Attack of the Meekrob

I don't….. Awwww you get the idea

Chowfun and Lomein were anxiously awaiting the 7 months to pass before they thought to attack the Sasorians who were protecting Dib and Tak from them. Once the parents were taken care of they would handle the children to a way they saw fitting. The fact that the Meekrob Empire was one of the biggest after the Irken Empire, often go them into power struggles between the two. For years the Meekrob and Irken Empires would be at war and try to take the other's empires. Recently before Operation Impending Doom II the Tallests decided to take "ally and neutral" planets as well as the enemy planets for their own control. When the planets for the Invasion was decided on, the Tallest and the generals decided to take planets like Meekrob that were allies or on a truce accord with the Irkens.

This was the reason the Meekrob chose Dib to be the one that could defeat the Irkens. One of the Meekrob spies watching out on the Great Assigning was taking note of who was to Invade which planet. Fooyoung, one of their spies, told Lomein of Zim's fake mission. He took it to be a real mission and needed Lomein to warn the Grand Emperor of Meekrob. At first he was brushed off due to incomptices and mistakes but the mole they had confirmed the suspicions. Fooyoung was overzealous and they figured that by giving him the task of following Zim would get them out of their hair. Fooyoung was sent as a Meekrob spy after Zim. It was while watching Zim that they found out about Dib. In a report Fooyoung filed Chowfun noticed that Dib met the qualifications that Lomein needed to cast the spell to give him the gift to fight the Irkens.

While Dib was just a pawn for the Meekrob to defeat the Irkens, he also feared their wrath. Tak was now in as much and maybe more danger than he was. She was Irken and romantically involved with him. That meant big trouble for them both. Even if Tak was never involved with Dib, she would still be in mortal danger for the Meekrob. As Dib thought about this Pequility came in as he did every day in the early evening. He had taken a liking to Dib and Tak and admired the way they were handling the gravity of the situation they were in and Tak's, what he called it only once, "tolerance and acceptance of lesser races." He only said it once because it caused Tak to beat him hard for that comment. To her, Dib had the intelligence of a lot of the Irkens.

"Hello love birds." Pequility said in his usual friendly and yet sometimes annoying way. "How are you two today?"

"I'm just fine except for the smeet growing in me." Tak said as she sipped a soda like she did more often due to her pregnancy. "Dib thinks that the baby has my fight though"

"How so?" Pequility asked as he sat down. "I mean how can you tell?"

"Well when I felt Tak's baby bump, the little thing kicked pretty darn hard." Dib said. _You just felt 'the little thing' kick me. Try carrying that thing. _Tak thought as Dib said that. "Thanks again for taking us in. I don't know of many people that would.

"Well on Sasoria helping others is a way of life. We help the innocent and needy but we do make enemies this way, and even though we are peaceful we can squash them like a bug as your people say Dib." Pequility stated.

Dib then looked at Tak and remembered that Irkens didn't reproduce like humans. "I never asked but how did you end up pregnant besides the obvious you slept with me. Irkens can have sex like humans but reproduction has to be a little different."

Tak sipped more of the Strocoberrite Refersca, a Sasorian soda made from the Strocoberrite berry that tasted like a fresh sweet strawberry dipped in dark chocolate. "Irkens can reproduce a lot like humans but few possess the desire to do so. This can be due to the pheromone blockers within our Paks. Some like mine I guess or how Zim's was painfully obvious doesn't work as well as the Empire would want them to. I think that the main reason I even slept with Dib in the first place was he was the one I thought worthy of my affection. Most other Irkens do not feel this way due to most of their arrogance and their own stupidity. Dib actually cared and was smart."

"Wow. Most Irkens see any race except their own as inferior." Pequility said as he started to run his willow branch like fingers through his wisteria flower hair. "I hate the annual wilting of Sasorian hair"

"What's up with your hair? You're dropping wisteria petals all over the ground." Dib asked.

"Sasorian's hair starts its wilt in the fall so that the spring will bring a new bouquet of rebirth all over the planet." Pequility said.

"Is the whole planet littered with wisteria flowers?" Dib asked

"DIB YOU DOLT!" Tak said smacking him. "The females have cherry blossoms for their hair! Anyway back to the conversation, Irkens do have emotions that most are masked by the Pak's controlling. Some Paks malfunction and some Irkens have stronger wills than most. When I got pregnant, it was because I was one of the few Irkens that could love and it enabled receptors for reproduction to happen when genetic material was received. Our smeet is growing in me surrounded by a special protective fluid."

Dib then looked away and motioned he was going out for a walk. He often walked along by the river when he needed to think about things. _Tak can look after herself and she seems to be able to help me raise our baby in a proper manner._ Dib thought as he looked across the river, picked up a stone and tried to skip it across the river even though he never really could. _The Meekrob are after us too. I know they are. Just because we're on Sasoria doesn't mean they'll quit hunting us down until we're dead. _He then sat down on a large heart shaped stone nearby. At least Sasoria seemed like a perfect place to raise a child; it was peaceful, clean and hospitable. A wilted wisteria flower floated by and Dib immediately thought of Pequility, who did more for him and Tak than anyone ever did before in their lives. "I have to do something nice for him, real nice. I have never been this happy in my life" Dib smiled as he looked up at Sasoria's sun.

_(Page break)_

Meanwhile across the river about a few miles away in an abandoned field, Chowfun and Lomein were awaiting the birth of Dib and Tak's child. Lomein was starting to question more and more the Meekrob's intentions on using Dib to try to defeat the Irkens. "Chowfun do you think the Tallest really wanted Earth? How can we determine if Fooyoung's information was reliable if he was given a dishonored discharge from the stealth forces?" Lomein asked the pouted, "That and life on Sasoria bores me."



"Lomein, so what if it bores you? We have a mission and the Grand Emperor told us to carry it out to the end. If he believed Fooyoung then there is no doubt we did the right thing. What we should have done is shut off Dib's human pheromones and just enough testosterone to lessen his physical lustrous desires. Did you know the spell for that?" Chowfun said seriously.

"No." Lomein lied. Frankly he was tired of this all and just wanted to go back home to Meekrob. If Chowfun knew he knew the spell that he was talking about then he would be forced onto using it on Dib.

"Stop your foolishness and pay attention Lomein. I have a plan." Chowfun said as he smirked an evil smirk.

"What is it my lord?" Lomein asked with a puzzled look on his face but yet had an idea what Chowfun would say.

"Very simple. I can't believe we didn't think of it sooner!" Chowfun yelled in triumph. _You mean you didn't think of it sooner. _Lomein thought at this. _He's lost it. This has driven him into a mania._

"Well what is it?" Lomein asked..

"Simple. Sasorians are known to be peaceful people who avoid war if it at all possible. They would rather negotiate than fight. So I have this idea that we should kidnap the leader Pequility of the Chief Diplomats. Then we can negotiate for the handing over of the human and the Irken temptress. All we have to do is make it seem favorable to the Sasorians to do so." Chowfun laughed.

"But sir, when I was doing reconocance, I found that Sasorians would rather take on the Meekrob rather than the Irkens." Lomein said trying to reason with Chowfun. "Wouldn't capturing Pequility be some what of…how should I say this… suicide?"

"Quit being foolish. Sasorians can't defend themselves at all." Chowfun laughed.

"If that is the case then why was Sasoria never on the lists for Operation Impending Doom I or Operation Impending Doom II?" Lomein said under his breath.

(_Page Break)_

Tak was in the house with Pequility showing him some of her fighting skills that she picked up while trying to get revenge on Zim. "Okay Pequility I need to teach you a few things." Tak said as she held the same death ray she was going to use on Zim. "This is the most lethal Irken Death Ray but I made a few adjustment s to it to be able to shoot energy beings as well as physical corporal bodies as well. I want you to get acquainted with it Pequility." Tak said with a smirk on her face.

"Now Madam Tak, I appreciate your offer but please don't think us Sasorians can't fight. I wanted to show you this little baby." Pequility said as he pulled a sword with hair-splitting sharpness made with a titanium alloy from the sheath. "This is the Sanctuary Sword handed down in my family for generations. Whenever Sasoria was threatened, this old thing was pulled out and it always brought great fortune to this planet."

"Sure it is a deadly lethal instrument to enemies who have physical bodies but the Meekrob aren't!" Tak said shoving the sword back into Pequility's hands.

"Oh you have yet to see the Luna Susareu Technique. Dib please generate a ball of energy with your Meekrob ummm…..gift….curse…..whatever, the Meekrob energy you possess." Pequility asked.

"Okay." Dib said as he conjured up the energy.

"_**Luna Sasori Hari!"**_ Pequility chanted as the sword glowed a bright green and sliced the energy in half and it disappeared.

"Wow." Dib said as Tak went, "Wow…ow," as the baby kicked at the same time.

"Yeah. Told you that we Sasorians weren't pushovers. When push comes to shove and we need to, we will annihilate any threat we face." Pequility smirked.

Dib smiled but was still a little easy inside. This was dangerous and could be rather stupid if it put Tak into danger. "The Meekrob are dangerous. Tak and I were lucky to get away. It was just a fluke, that's all!"

Tak widened her eyes at the way Dib said that comment and gave him a deadly look. _Dib is being a coward right now. _"Dib! You are being rather cowardly here! Is this the Dib I fell in love with? A coward? I don't think you believe in yourself and if you don't think you can, I will defeat the Meekrob all by myself!"

"Tak! That's suicide! And what about our child? I don't want either you or our child to get hurt or killed! I am not going to let that happen!" Dib yelled.

"You let me destroy Zim by myself!" Tak yelled back.

"Because Zim is a moron! The Meekrob aren't. This isn't like Zim at all." Dib yelled back wanting to talk Tak into sense and keep her safe.

Pequility showed himself out and snuck out quietly. Something just didn't feel right in the air. Nothing was ever as quiet as it was right now. He held up the sword as he walked along. "_**Luna Sasori Hari!**_" He yelled and a Meekrob scout summoned by Chowfun flew out. "Arrrrggh!" Pequility yelled as he swung and the scout's energy was neutralized. _That was just a scout. Hopefully the Meekrob get the idea of what they're in for_


	10. Luna Sasori Hari

Okay by the 10th chapter you should know the disclaimer drill by now so I am not going to say it. Sorry to any fans of mine desperate for my update of this for it being so late but rest assured I will update! It just takes me awhile some times. If you like this then you may want to read some of my other fics too. Well here is what you readers have waited for Chapter 10 of Tak's Deadly Return:

* * *

"That was close. Too close for my tastes." Pequility said hyperventilating with wisteria flowers falling from his hair to the ground at his feet. "This is not good at all. I have to do something and soon." He sighed as he put his sword back in the sheath. He looked around for any more Meekrob soldiers then walked away. After a minute of walking he turned his head around and said, "Sasoria is not weak." as if he was telling some invisible person behind him.

Pequility had always grown up with the ridicule that came with being the crown prince of Sasoria. He looked at the nearby stream at his frail reflection. He had to face the fact that he did not appear strong and that no one would take him seriously. Sasorians appeared fragile in the Universe's eyes and they would always be assumed weak due to that. This stigma made him upset when the Irkens decided to pass on Sasoria. While it was a good thing they didn't, it also meant that they were seen as nothing and some sort of planet of fools. If an Irken Invasion took place, you knew your planet was strong. The planets with the strongest races were all they cared about. It was insulting to think that one of the greediest races in the universe would not even bother with their planet. Now Pequility was itching for a fight and the Meekrob were picking one.

As he walked away the Meekrob scout sent out the death aura, which was rarely felt by anyone, was sent to Lomein and Chowfun's base._ I was attacked and destroyed by a Sasorian. The plans will not go ahead as expected. Backup and revision of the plot is needed._ Chowfun was watching for the messages by meditation and the mindlink he had with the scout. "I think we're going to have a little trouble here." Chowfun panicked while trying to keep his composure._ Shit! The Grand Ruler will have my chakrahead for this! Our mission is going up in flames!_

"Oh forgive my bluntness but what was your first clue there?" Lomein yelled. He was floating around in an angered circle ready to beat some sense into his commander. "Like I said, maybe the relationship between the chosen Dib and Tak isn't too bad. Dib doesn't seem to want to use his children to fight us. He seems the type to fight for self defense and not personal gain."

"No… there is something more going on here. I don't know what but something is going to happen. Something big…"Chowfun said. "This act on our scout by the Sasorian's leader can be used for a reason to declare all out war on them."

"Or they could declare war on us." Lomein said. "Pequility was attacked by us. His strike was in self-defense. They may be peace loving but when push comes to shove, they will fight back."

"They aren't trained like we are or the Irkens are. Our lives are devoted to building our spiritual energy and the Irkens are made soldiers from birth practically. Sasorians are just a race. They don't know how to fight like we do."



"You saw what Pequility did. He killed our scout like slicing mantqutter for a piece of bread." Lomein said as an image of a scout being spread across the ground like butter or mantqutter came to mind. "I think that all Sasorians know Luna Sasori Hari. They may not be very war-like on the surface but they can turn deadly in a heartbeat. They strive for balance and if they don't get it, they will war until it is restored again."

"Yeah and we disturbed their balance didn't we?" Chowfun said worried.

"Yes sir." Lomein nodded.

"If we had left them alone, we may have been able to get them to cooperate peacefully." Chowfun said.

Lomein went back to his section of the abandoned cave covered by fallen trees that they used as a hideout for making their plans. Here he was supposed to take notes and help with there scheming and plans. He had given up awhile ago and just feebly went along with Chowfun's plans knowing that nothing could stop him. But he also knew the time was coming that he had to do something to stop his Empire's overall plans. Once the Grand Ruler heard about the Irken and Human hybrid that had their powers in with it as well he demanded the children be 'taken care of'. Lomein talked him out of it but they were to kidnap the babies as soon as they were born and take them to Meekrob for training to serve them. Innocent children were going to be used for their greed partially due to his mouth.

_They are children. Irk is not interested in them because of Dib's blood in them. They will see them as a lesser life form worth more than their father, less than their mother._ Lomein thought looking back at Chowfun.

* * *

Tak was asleep on the couch from exhaustion. Normally Irkens only slept if they wanted to but if they were being pushed too far physically, their Paks would force them to sleep for a little bit in an effort to recharge. _This kid is draining Tak. She has a lot of endurance but still. This is proving to be quite dangerous for everyone. Tak, Pequility, the baby, the whole planet of Sasoria, me. I don't know how much more we can take of this._ Dib thought as he sat down in the chair across from the couch where Tak was sleeping. He placed his face in his hands and then looked out at the window. "I'm in way over my head here. Why did I have to get myself into this?"

He flung himself back into the chair and thought about all the obvious danger they were in. He knew that somehow, someway the Meekrob were going to get them or he would make them let them alone and let them live in peace. Yet Dib knew that if nothing was done, the Meekrob would never let him and Tak alone. If he could, he would wish himself back to before the whole fiasco began. Sure he loved Tak with all of his being but was his love for her worth the danger he put her and his unborn child in? "Why? Why did I do it? Why did I give into my desires!?" Dib said as if he was calling out to a higher power. "How come I didn't see this coming?!"

"You couldn't have known. Tak didn't know herself. She is the first pregnant Irken in generations." Pequility said as he walked in. "She didn't know of the possibility until recently either."

"How do you know that?" Dib asked.

"Because I helped Tak with the research into her race's past." He said putting the sword back in the sheath. He had taken it out as an effort to protect himself in case of another attack. "I suggested that she look back into Irken history to help answer her questions."

"Wow. I can't thank you enough." Dib said. "I feel so bad dragging you and the rest of your planet into this. If there is anything I can do for you, name it."

Pequility smiled and placed his sword down. He then sat down and placed his willow-like fingers on his chin. He stretched and kept thinking. _Dib is offering a lot. He is trying to recompense for the trouble he and Tak are causing. I have to act accordingly here._ He stood up and placed his hands on Dib's shoulders. "Well I have a few things to ask of you so be ready."

"I am Pequility sir." Dib nodded.

"First of all, drop the sir thing. You don't need to be that formal with me. Second, I want you to be an active influence in the lives of your twins."

"TWINS!!" Dib yelled in shock. "I thought there was only one baby or smeet or whatever on the way! Why did you drop this bombshell on me now?!"

"Yeah…Tak said you would take it like that but our recent check of Tak showed that so yeah...speaking of which I also want you to help out in our local hospitals and medical clinics. I will not ask you and Tak for money but I do want you to help us live like we helped you. It's only fair." Pequility said as he brushed some more wisteria flowers from his hair. "Sasoira is built on community and our defenses are just that, defensive. Speaking of which I need to teach you and Tak this," He turned around and opened the bag he had brought with him. In it was 2 swords not as good as his, which was exclusively made for the royal family in Sasoria, but they were still of excellent quality. "Luna Sasori Hari. It is your best and possibly only line of defense against the Meekrob. Keep this also in your mind: they know an Irken's weakness, all of them. The most important thing is for you to figure out how to use your powers to help protect Tak. Keep a shield on her Pak at the bare minimum."

"Water and meat just burn her skin; that heals." Dib said blankly.

"How did you know that?" Pequility asked.

"I learned it back when I was trying to stop Zim from Invading Earth. I watched Zim constantly and when I got these powers I thought I was going to succeed in my goal. They told me that it was to defeat Zim and the Irkens once and for all and without a second thought to Tak, who was on the moon at the time, I accepted with more than enthusiasm. Then Tak came back and I totally ignored what they wanted me to use my powers for. Tak was the only thing on my mind. She was my everything and I didn't care about destroying Zim until she said she wanted to." Dib explained.

"Wow." Pequility said amazed. "You know that is touching and part of the reason you are in the mess you are."

"You think I don't know that already?" Dib said turning to Pequility with an extremely annoyed look. "I am not as stupid as I look or my actions suggested!"

"I'm sorry I know how this must feel but still." Pequility sighed.

"I know I know." Dib moped. "I just wish there was some way to reverse what I did. I know on Earth some women chose to abort their babies but I am not going to let that happen; this is my action's consequences and it's more of a man to take care of his children that to ditch them or kill them before they are even born.

He looked up and walked to the window. He saw wisteria and sakura blossoms blowing in the cooling breeze. Things were getting darker and colder sooner. Somehow it felt to Dib as if the weather was reflecting his life. He was a father at a very young age but he was on a planet that would be more than willing to help if he exchanged the favor. Sasorians didn't shun him and Tak so he wasn't worried about the some of the problems. What made things worse however was that the Meekrob chose him to stop the Irkens and they would stop at nothing to make sure he did the job and wouldn't rest until they had their energy hands on him which led him to deal with the guilt of putting a whole planet in danger just because of him.

"Well I must be going for the night." Pequility sighed getting up when he noticed the sun setting out the window.

"Wait!" Dib yelled as Pequility got up.

"What is it Dib?" He asked.

"I need you to help me master Luna Sasori Hari. I have to tackle the Meekrob head-on. I'm human so I may be able to weaken them. They don't know human weaknesses right?" Dib said on his knees. He knew that if he was going to save Tak and their children he would have to learn this skill quick. The fact humans were looked at like animals to the rest of the universe.

"You know that humans are looked down upon." Pequility said. From what he knew of Dib it seemed like something he would know already. "Nearly every race thinks that."

"I know." Dib said.

"Most UFO visits your people see are just tours by aliens who want to see a Zoo or go on a wildlife safari." Pequility sighed.

"I know. They either experiment with us or just stare. I studied the paranormal since I was born." Dib said back. "So that is why I really need to learn it. You wouldn't expect something like a polar bear or a falcon or something like that to come in and shoot a human with a gun. You did mention that the Meekrob see us humans as animals right?"

"Yes." Pequility agreed and smiled at him as he thought about what Dib said. "You also possess their powers as well; their energy flows inside of you. This may become even more lethal if you can combine the Meekrob energy with Luna Sasori Hari."

"Yes. From what I have examined this energy is like lighting; powerful but unstable. It just comes out in blue sparks that take a lot of talent to focus that is poor at best for long distance attack. From what I saw when you used it, Luna Sasori Hari it is concentrated and even energy that points where the yielder aims it to go. I believe that the Sasorian essence can be fused with the Meekrob energy to make each other more deadly and powerful." Dib said.

"That could work. I must go home to my family now. I will see you at the Virgo Scorpius base on the other side of the river at noon tomorrow. Your training and Tak's if she consents to coming, will begin."Pequility nodded pointing at Dib. "I must be going."

"Bye." Dib waved. As Pequility shut the door, Tak began to stir.

She rubbed her eyes and got up. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Pequility came up with a good offensive defense for us. Training begins tomorrow at noon if you want to come with me. I am not letting you or our twins get hurt at all. I got you into this, I will get you out." Dib said firmly.

"And I am going to help get us out too. I am partially to blame for giving into my desires as well." Tak smiled at the prospect of a good fight. "Oww. I swear these smeets are developing faster than I thought."

"Well Pequility said that his race was good with medics and many other races turn to Sasoria for treatment of their leaders." Dib said. "You are in good hands." He took Tak's hands in his and pulled her close. "I promise you." He said kissing her. He then put his hands on Tak's abdomen to feel the babies. "I think I feel a heartbeat."

"Whoo… that's a relief. At least one of them won't need a Pak then." Tak smiled.


	11. Harness The Energy Within

**For the god knows how manyth time in this story, I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM OKAY? Aye, aye, aye if someone doesn't get that after 11 chapters I don't want to know how thick you are.**

_I got us into this mess; I am going to get us out._ Dib thought as he met up with Pequility that day to begin his training. He knew that even though Pequility was a gentle, understanding, peaceful leader, he was also very strict and was not about to let Dib off the hook with the training that easily. Luna Sasori Hari was not an easy move to learn for a Sasorian let alone a human. Dib also had to focus on infusing his Meekrob energy. This was the only way they knew of that Dib could protect Tak and their children. _The only way Luna Sasori Hari will be effective is if I break down and work at it with all I have. _Dib stood in the Sasorian Sporting Arena panting. He had been working all afternoon trying to master Luna Sasori Hari and infuse the Meekrob energy within its power.

"Oh Dib, let's try that again" Pequility sighed in exasperation, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Oh come on! I've been practicing all day! I'm trying okay?" Dib yelled. Pequility looked on in pity. He knew that Dib was trying to master a move that took a lot of effort in a short amount of time.

"Here Dib, drink some f this" Pequility said pouring him a cup of some greenish-brown liquid that smelled strongly of Sweet tarts and coffee beans.

Dib took the swill and looked at it with a peculiar look on his face. He sniffed it and shoved it away in disgust. "What the heck is this stuff?" he asked trying to hold back a gag.

Pequility giggled at Dib's reaction. "It's a revitalizing tonic called Ginrene Tausing. It helps with the body and the mind." Pequility smiled and motioned for Dib to drink but Dib looked at him suspiciously. "It's not poison; trust me on that one." Dib started to sip the drink. "Besides, if I wanted to kill you Dib, I could have easily done that when you got here!" Pequility said as he pointed his sword on Dib's nose.

"Yes…. Pequility your highness sir….." Dib moaned placing the cup down, eyes widening in shock. "I thought you guys were peaceful!"

"We are, you know that." Pequility said. "We are also very deadly when it comes to defense and protection of Sasoria and their purity." He pulled out his sword once again and made a quick swipe with it. "It's a shame you and Tak are caught up in Irk and Meekrob's grudge wars."

"Tell me something I don't know." Dib snapped as he tightened the grip on the sword. As he held the sword, blue energy wrapped around the sword. "Love sucks! I mean here I am protecting Tak from the same people who gave me these freakish powers who want me to use them for their own bidding and their own stupid vendetta against Irk! I mean why else would they put a human, a dispensable primate, against a race like the Irkens? I would be killed on site, and they knew it! From my research, Irkens are formidable in battle even if they fail miserably at concealment." As Dib was giving his rant, the Meekrob energy sped up and down the sword at increasing rates of speed and concentration. He raised the sword to the sky where a ray of blue energy that shot into the upper atmosphere and shot down a Doven.

"Wow." Pequility said staring at the bird's body falling to the ground. "I think we found how to harness your energy to wrap around the sword.

"Get angry…" Dib said looking with awe at the sword.

"Not just any angry, but righteous anger. Sasorian swords are often made for Space Temples, that's it. The medals from which they are carved and forged from are ones that are sensitive to emotion and righteous justice. I mean that they know things." Pequility said.

"What kinds of things do they know?" Dib asked. His annoyance was rushing through him, causing the energy to start to dance violently on the sword.

Pequility looked around and sighed. _It's a shame we as a Universe even need these swords to tell us when a cause is worth fighting or not. _"I mean, they know when a cause is pure and worth fighting for."

"So they wouldn't have worked in Operation Iraqi Freedom. Bush couldn't have used them." Dib said.

"Yep. Your Earth President-Man Bush couldn't have used it for his unnecessary war. It's just like the Irkens can't use them for Operation Impending Doom II either."

_Why can't the universe be more like Sasoria?_ Dib thought as he sipped his drink.

The wind blew by as to hush all the tone and flatten the feeling. "Master Luna Sasori Hari as fast as you can Dib." Pequility whispered as a wisteria flower blew from his head.

"Why?" Dib asked.

"I feel them coming. No way can an anxious Meekrob on a mission stay in hibernation. They had a scout attack me, I should have known, they don't normally attack diplomats like me." Pequility whispered. "If I am told correctly, they are going to attack and attack soon."

"I hope not." Dib whispered.

(_Page break)_

Meanwhile Tak was sleeping due to the energy drain the children were producing upon her. _I hope we get through this. _Tak thought as she stirred awake. Tak sat up and looked around sighing, "Love is strange and complicated." She stretched and sat upon the bed looking out the window when she saw 2 birds fly by. "Those birds are like Dib and I" she said. As this notion passed by, another voice nagged at her. _No they aren't_ "No those birds aren't." She stared at the Doven as they flew around once again in a romantic's daydream. "Those birds know what they are doing; Miyuki knows that Dib and I have no clue as to what we are doing." She got up and went to the kitchen for a soda. On her way to the kitchen she saw a note Dib left in the living room

"Training with Pequility, Be back soon. I swear I will master Luna Sasori Hari and protect you and our children. I love you Tak

Love Dib."

"Dib, you're too good to me." Tak sighed as she picked up a soda and sat back down. She curled back up on the bed and clung to the note. As much as she would have liked it to be peaceful until Dib got back, her Invader training caused her to get up and look behind her. "I could have sworn someone's there…."

Tak turned around and saw a blue glow fly behind some rocks. _That can't be good…._

"She is away from Dib and Pequility Lomein" Chowfun said as they watched her from behind the house looking for the perfect time to attack. Chowfun was growing more and greedier as to destroy Dib and Tak now so they could go home, get their honors and live a life of fame and fortune. Lomein on the other hand knew this war was futile and was going to try and end it if he could.

"Do you think it is fair to attack Tak while she is defenseless?" Lomein asked rolling his eyes. Attacking an opponent in Tak's position went against everything he was taught and believed. "I am a mystic and still my fighting style is not one to involve low brow sneak attacks, unlike yours Chowfun sir. I don't care if she is the 'Irken Temptress' as you call her. It is not honorable to attack her like this. I will not fight without honor and honor is found in fighting an opponent in front and fair combat."

"Honor, shmonor." Chowfun said. "We have a job to do Lomein. You know that we must accomplish this task the Grand Ruler set before us at all costs! Besides once we do this, we will gain our honor lost in the fight back in no time.

"Sir, pardon my yelling and insubordination but," Lomein started, "ATTACKING AN OPPONET FROM BEHIND IS DISCGRACEFUL EVEN IF THE OPPONET IS IRKEN!" He took a few breaths. "Glad I got that off my chest." Lomein smiled.

"Would you call Operation Impending Doom II a fair fight?" Chowfun asked smacking Lomein.

"But if we use sneaky attacks, are we no better than them?" Lomein asked

"I, my dumb dear associate, frankly don't give a shit." Chowfun replied with a smile.

Lomein looked on and backed off. _This is insane. Chowfun has finally lost it, if he ever had it. I will have no part in this! I was brought up to fight honorably and harming an innocent is not honorable. _With that he decided to take matters into his own hands. "I will fight with honor and give my opponent a chance to defend themselves and the ability to fight back." Lomein said. "It's only fair. And a fair fight is honorable. I don't care what Irk does really!"

Later in the day, after Pequility decided Dib could only take so much training, they walked back to Dib and Tak's home. Pequility looked in and sighed knowing what Dib was thinking. "Uhh…. I think you pretty much got the basics Dib. I mean you are a human and a foreigner so it would be hard to begin with for you."

"Thanks." Dib sighed weakened from the training. As they walked in, he saw Tak with a pot tied to her PAK and one of his trench coats wrapped around her.

"Oh hi Dibby Darling!" Tak said nervously as she stepped out from behind the sofa.

"Tak are you okay?" Dib asked.

"Fine." She said while showing she wasn't with her face.

"Okay if you are fine, why are you wearing a pot on your PAK and one of my trench coats?" Dib asked suspiciously.

"I can tell you it's not because of them" Tak said grabbing Dib's head and turning it to the window. "Do you get what I am saying?"

Dib looked out the window and so did Pequility unsheathing his sword. "I don't see…" Pequility started "…oh… I know what I got to do now." He pulled out what looked like a conch shell and spoke into it. "Harmace my love can I ask a favor of you darling?"

"What is it my lovely Pequility?" Harmace said over the phone wave.

"Harmace my love, take Miss Tak to the hospital and keep here there until we say so.

"Gotcha darling!" Harmace said in her peppy voice over the phone wave.

"Darling?" Tak asked with an eyebrow raised. "My love? What's up with that?"

"Harmace is my wife. She is also the head of the hospital department." Pequility smirked with pride of his wife. "Tak will be in good hands there. Medics are required to be skilled fighters as well. She will be safe until we handle the Meekrob" Pequility explained.

"Let me get one thing. I am not going to be a 'Damsel in Distress' all this time." Tak said taking off the trench coat and walking back to her ship. She bent in and dug around looking, "Here it is!" She whispered in ecstasy as she found her laser gun. "Okay! I'm ready. I'm not about to sit at a hospital defenseless no matter how good a fighter Harmace is! I do have my pride and my skills to maintain you know." Tak exclaimed.

Tak stood at the door with Dib right beside her and Pequility in front of them both awaiting Harmace to come and pick Tak up and escort her to the hospital. A woman who looked a lot like Pequility, flowing and willowy, came up holding a sword and cherry blossoms falling from her hair. "Ah Tak! Pequility has told me so much about you and your beloved Dib. He also mentioned you and Dib and your-"but Tak cut her off.

"Can it." Tak said holding up her gun. "We are going to the hospital and that is that. We need to go now before the shit really hits the fan lady." Tak said. "I'm an ex-Invader; I have these skills you know."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Miss Pushy PAK." Harmace sighed.

As they left, Lomein started to rise out of the bush. Dib's eyes widened and he got his sword ready for the attack.

"LUNA SASORI HARI!" Dib yelled producing a feeble wave at Lomein.

"You're lucky I mean you no harm Chosen Dib or else that would have been your end." Lomein sighed. "Anyway, I have come here with important information for you that I need to tell you." Lomein looked at Dib and Pequility knowing that wining their trust and cooperation was as likely as Chowfun's sanity. "I have come to tell you of an attack."

"How can we trust you?" Pequility asked, pulling out his sword in defense.

"This." Lomein said as he pulled out a glowing spiral emblem from his chest. Pequility grabbed it and examined it closely.

"Is this your…." He asked.

"Yep, it's the Rammi, the central charm of a Meekrob Mystic's power. Now I am here to tell you of the attack my commander Chowfun is going to do on you and Tak and kill the children. Now if you want Tak to be safe, you are going to have to follow my instructions carefully." Lomein sighed.

"Why are you doing this?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'll tell you why, my Empire means nothing anymore. Meekrob has no honor and I will not die a happy Meekrob if there is no honor in my life or my Empire's. I am betraying those people to ensure Meekrob's future is honorable and worthy of remembrance or I will hand the Meekrob Empire over to the Irken Empire. So will you believe me or not?" Lomein sighed.

"Maybe…" Dib sighed "But you are going to be kept under constant watch. Pequility-"

"Gotcha." He said putting his sword at Lomein

"This is fine for now." Lomein said. "Now I need to help you"

**A/N: Well how did you like that cliffhanger? If you liked it, review! Well sorry for the belated update to cliffhanger but I promise I will update soon! Also if you have any DATR ideas, let me know so I can maybe work them. I have a huge urge to write some DibxTak goodness.**

**Well till later,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm.**


	12. Turncoat Lomein

**I should think you would know the disclaimer drill by chapter 12 of this fic. Sorry about the lack of update for awhile. I have had a lot going on including our dog Reese having a litter of 6 puppies and our rabbit having another little litter of 5 bunnies. So you know we had 2 girl puppies and 4 boy pups and 2 Dalmatian patterned rabbits. Anyway, to those patiently waiting for the new chapter, you patience has been rewarded! Chapter 12 of Tak's Deadly Return is now up and ready for your reading pleasure. This chapter is dedicated to all who alerted and faved this story. Enough of this long A/N, on with the fic!  
**

Dib looked from Lomein's pendant to Pequility back to the pendant back to Lomein. He had an air of suspicion to his look. He had been nearly killed by a Meekrob earlier on and the accident killed Zim. While yeah, it was what he and Tak wanted, it was also a fluke. Dib held the pendant and looked up at Lomein. He scoffed at him and looked at him stone cold. "You understand why we might not trust you, right?" he asked.

"I know. I understand perfectly why you would not trust me." Lomein sighed. His glow started to fade from the remorse from being used for something so horrid. "We were sent to kill you for not going along with our agenda." Ever since he was a little student of the Rammi, he was taught honor and respect. _The Rammi says, Children are innocent, no attacks on them or a mother with child. Those women are caring for children before life is fully given to them. Why does Chowfun not see that, I will not know. _In the Rammi Paths, fighting was to be done with honor and an equally armed opponent. No sneak attacks, no ambushing, nothing of the sort was allowed. Now he was being forced to break all the rules he believed in. As a student of the Rammi, he was going to uphold their dignity. He smacked himself on the forehead at what he'd done. "We were destroying the Rammi Paths and I knew it."

Dib placed his sword down on the ground and pocketed Lomein's Rammi. "So you're saying your people are turning against what they were taught to believe in?" He asked looking to Lomein. He nodded as Dib looked toward Earth. "Sounds all too familiar." Dib sighed. _American Dream my ass._

"So you are betraying your people to the so called enemy?" Pequility asked. "What does the Rammi Paths say about that?" He placed the tip of his sword in the mud and learned in closer to Lomein on it a little.

"Well betrayal to the enemy is usually a cause for death. However the Rammi Paths also state that if the battle is dishonorable, betrayal can be used. Fighting to restore the honorable by betrayal is acceptable. Both the Irken and Meekrob Empires are great and will soon fall. They are going to fail, I can feel it." Lomein stated. "Only if Irk, Meekrob, and Earth from what you told me, were more like Sasoria."

Dib thought back to Earth and of what Lomein had said. Yes they were fighting dishonorable fights. Tak also mentioned Irk's problems and their brainwashed from birth masses. Humans and Irkens were little different. The Tallest exploited the Irkens. Meekrob would do anything to stop Irk, even if it was against their beliefs. Earth was on the road to self destruction through wars and climate change. _ I guess corruption is not exclusively human. _Lomein looked at Dib to Pequility to the stream and then back at them.

"I think we can all agree that a worthy battle needs a worthy cause." Dib said breaking the silence.

"Agreed" Lomein and Pequility said. They knew Dib's battle was beyond planetary rivalries; it was one of honor and protection of those he loved.

Dib sighed and turned to Lomein with a menacing stare. "Now tell me Lomein, what is Chowfun planning?" Dib demanded placing his sword tip on Lomein. He didn't trust him much at all. _This could very well be a trick and you have to know that. He had better tell me the truth. _Dib thought. "No lies either! You came to us as a turncoat to the Meekrob and we intend to keep it that way. Now tell me."

"Do not worry young Dib; I intend to tell the truth." Lomein said as he bowed.

"Lomein, I do hope you know you are most likely never going to be able to go back to your people. I've had dealings with you Meekrob before. You do know that now you are going to be cast out due to your betrayal of the Meekrob people. You are a refugee now. No longer are you a chief medical and magical specialist, but you are now a vagabond. Are you prepared for that? Are you Lomein?" Pequility asked.

"I know. I realized that a long time ago when I first decided to tell you guys the plans. As I said, the honor of my Rammi Paths is more important. I swore my life to it and I plan to uphold my honor and my code." Lomein said.

"People like you are a dying breed." Dib said smiling. He knew what Lomein was getting into but had to keep the sword on him. "Now! Back to the plans, Turncoat Lomein."

"Follow me." Lomein said. "I wish to discuss this somewhere more…private…somewhere I know how to debug."

_(Page break)_

Meanwhile Harmace was taking care of Tak, treating everything that could pose a problem to her and the children. "So how does it feel to be the first pregnant Irken in over 10 generations? Why my great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother was the one who delivered the last natural born Irken. Why did Irk go to test tube offspring?" Harmace asked. "I never heard the tale. Then again, Sasoria doesn't bother unless bothered."

"Well to answer your first question, miserable. How would it feel to have 2 things growing inside you? Moving around in you? Fighting all hours of the night and day? Having your PAK force you to sleep? No matter how glamorous it is to your people, no matter how sweet motherhood and reproduction is to your people Harmace; I am beginning to see why Irkens allowed artificial insemination and wombs. I mean to a race that nearly every member is in the military some how, you can't afford to have half the race with new recruits in them hindering your conquest." Tak said.

"I see…"Harmace said. In fact all she did know was that Irk was nuts. "Why did Irk go from natural to unnatural?"

"Because Irk went from normal to a desire to conquer the universe. In ancient Irk Mythythings, our gods were ones that ruled the universe and the first Tallest Tacofreezie ordered us to do so. It wasn't until his son Burritiohotttie they instituted the artificial breeding." Tak said.

"Ah." Harmace nodded.

"Yeah Burritiohotttie realized that to a race of fools, having half the population out with babies is bad. If you wanted to ravage the enemy, you need all of the Irkens. You can't have the females out with the new recruits in them." Tak said. She sighed and looked out the window. Dib and Pequility were risking their lives so Tak and Harmace would be in peace and not have the Meekrob attacking them. _This is much more than I bargained for."_Why did I give in? Why didn't I say no?!"

"What do you mean?" Harmace asked as she wrote some notes in the Universe Medical Book. She then closed the book and made a bed for Tak. Harmace was one of the few experts on Irken Health in the universe outside of the Irken race. As Sasoria was a peaceful planet, the other alien races went to them for medical expertise and defensive maneuvers. Before the death of Miyuki, Irk and Sasoria had a pact for swords and training. However, her death ensured Irk's fate and corruption. In fact Tak was one of the few Miyuki hand selected for study on Sasoria days before she was killed. After that, Tak was assigned to the Invader Training Class. Once Spork started the Operation Impending Doom campaign, Sasoria cut ties, not wishing to get involved and taken over.

Harmace looked back up and asked, "Well what do you mean by, _'_Why did I give in? Why didn't I say no?!'" Not getting a response from Tak was starting to concern her.

"The way I got this was by the mating ritual humans, and I guess Irkens in the old days too, have to express their feelings of love. Love isn't worth this. Love leads to propagation and reproduction, which in it brings pain, destruction and fights. At times I am beginning to wish I never met Dib. This all started by me going back to Earth to destroy Zim and I rediscovered what I felt for Dib. I know now what the Blukeesians said about revenge to be something bitter sweet." Tak said.

"Karma is a bitch." Harmace nodded as she went on her examination. She knew in Sasorian culture that the women too the reproductive cycle as one of joyous misery or miserable joy, depending on whom you talked to. For her the privilege of holding the little bundle of wisteria or sakura flowers in your arms was worth it. While Harmace was the planet's chief medical specialist who treated other alien leaders, she never saw a female sorry she was going to have children. She decided to examine Tak's PAK to make sure it was functioning properly and not hurting the babies. From what she learned, the Irken's PAK was all of their souls, their brains and such. The fact she was close to Dib and had feelings for him, Harmace deduced something was wrong with Tak's PAK. Irkens didn't get involved with the enemy if they were of little to no use for them.

Harmace took a stethoscope to the PAK and wrote a note down in her book, "You know by definition of Irken Invader, you are a Defective."

"WHAT?!!!!!" Tak yelled. Being called a defective was one of the worst insults you could give an Irken. "I know Zim is a Defective! I am not!"

"Like I said it was by Irk's law. We are on Sasoria not Irk remember?" Harmace laughed.

_How does Pequility stand her!?_ Tak thought. She knew Harmace meant well but she was rather irritating. Harmace took the vitals of the babies in Tak.

"You know you are due to have your children in a few weeks now. The PAK is accelerating their growth. Oh and I am sorry if I offended you by saying you're a Defective. The only way you are a defective on Sasoria is if you are dead."

(_Page Break)_

Harmace and Tak assumed that because they were in the wartime hospital, they were safe. However as Harmace did her examination, something more sinister was watching them. Chowfun had noticed what was going on between Tak and Harmace with great interest. Tak was his target and he knew what he was going to do to destroy her. He was going to attempt the spell to control Harmace. However, Chowfun had the issue of Lomein being one of the few that could do that spell._ That shitass Lomein, every spell I can use to take out Harmace and Tak is one he knows that I don't!_ Chowfun swallowed his pride and kept on command.

"If Tak is on Sasoria and she is 'only a defective if dead', that can be more than arranged." Chowfun said. He was also getting worried about what Lomein was up to. "Lomein would surely be a Sasorian Defective if he doesn't return to the base soon. I smell treachery afoot." Chowfun was suspicious of Lomein, what with all his talk of wanting to bring back the old ways of Meekrob and such. Chowfun thought it was full of lies and deception. He believed that Lomein wanted him out of the way so he would get all the credit for the mission.

However, Lomein was closer than Chowfun knew. They were in a cave close to the Meekrob base where they were hiding out. He had gathered Dib and Pequility there and closed his eyes in meditation. Lomein had a power where he could tap into Chowfun's mind if the mission was in jeopardy. It was designed to transfer minds and gather information from the victim. "_**Ino Sakura Sasuke! Hinata Sakura Naruto!"**_ Lomein chanted as he peered into Chowfun's mind. This was very dangerous as Chowfun knew how to block it. Lomein thought if he could catch Chowfun off guard, he could get the latest plans and stop them as he tried to do them.

Chowfun was in the base when Lomein's spell broke though and took into his mind. "_**Hokage, Kazakage, Mizukage, Hokage, Kazakage, Mizukage, Hokage, Kazakage, Mizukage, Hokage, Kazakage, Mizukage, Hokage, Kazakage, Mizukage, Hokage, Kazakage, Mizukage, Hokage, Kazakage, Mizukage,"**_ Lomein said as he found out Chowfun's latest plan.

"Oh no." Lomein said. "He's going to do it. He knows he shouldn't even attempt it without my supervision. I am one of few Mystics to finish the course to do the spell."

"What spell?" Pequility asked.

"The mind control spell. He plans to use it to control Harmace to kill Tak." Lomein said.

"OH NO!" Dib and Pequility yelled.

"Is there any way to stop him?" Dib asked.

"Not if I can help it." Chowfun said. "Lomein you slipped up, I was able to detect where you were. Now you three heathens will be dead within the hour."


	13. Meekrob Battle!

**I don't own…wait! You should know this by now! Boy this fic turned out much longer than I expected it to! When I first started writing it, I only expected about 6 or 7 chapters, but it grew to twice as long. Well, enough with this A/N, which is much shorter than usual, on with lucky chapter 13 of Tak's Deadly Return!**

"You messed up Lomein, you really did." Chowfun said. "You should never have defied me. Now, not only will I have the entire honor, but within the day, Tak, Dib, Pequility and Harmace will all be dead and Sasoria will be open for conquest."

"You will never take Sasoria!" Dib yelled.

"Dib! Get back here! You don't know what you are dealing with!" Pequility exclaimed as he reached out one of his willow-like hands and pulled Dib back.

"Come on! They were about to kill you!" Dib yelled. "I was only trying to defend Tak and mine's new home!"

Pequility's voice dropped to a whisper. "I know what you mean, but these are the Meekrob, they are some of the best fighters in the universe. Fights between Irk and Meekrob always end in ties. I would seriously suggest you take it easy."

"But I know Luna Sasori Hari!" Dib pleaded in a whisper. "Didn't you say it was one of the Universe's most powerful moves?"

"Yes, but even I don't have the speed to stop Chowfun here! If he was sent as an assassin, you know he has to be good. _**VERY GOOD.**_ The Grand Ruler of Meekrob only sends his best on missions like this. I know you are determined to save Tak and your kids but you won't be any good to them dead!" Pequility said.

Chowfun was looking upon the sight with a rather malicious smirk. He knew that this was a savoring moment. He was striking fear into 3 of the people he wanted dead more than the Tallest of Irk themselves and he was about to do it with his own hand. He would get more glory for this mission and he could possibly be made Assistant Grand Ruler, the highest position for someone who is not of the royal blood in Meekrob. He and Lomein were promised a general's position for both of them, but now Chowfun believed that since he exposed Lomein's treachery, he was going to be made more important. All he had to do was finish off Lomein, Pequility and Dib. He smiled again and sighed. "My my my, how tragic. Yet how fun it is too. I get to kill a traitor, the leader of the wimpiest planet this side of the galaxy and the Chosen Dib at the same time. Maybe the Grand Ruler will step down and make me Grand Ruler!" Chowfun laughed like a maniac.

"You're insane!" Lomein yelled. "You know only those of the Grand Ruler's blood can become Grand Ruler!"

"What blood? You guys are being of pure energy." Dib said. "Using me as a pawn in your battle against Irk and now you are going to kill me? Some way to treat your chosen ones!" he exclaimed and he struggled against Pequility's grip.

"Dib NO!" Pequility exclaimed as his grip broke. Dib ran towards Chowfun in a murderous rage.

_I may have been irresponsible enough to get Tak and me into this mess, add to Pequility and Harmace's problems with Tak's pregnancy, all this was my fault. Love can be a total mess. I should have never bothered at all. However, I did, so now I have to be a man and make up for these mistakes. I am not going to let others pay for what I did. _Dib thought as he summoned up his Meekrob energy and began to empty his mind to perform the Luna Sasori Hari move.

He grabbed the old Sasorian sword which was curved like a "C" shape with barbs like thorns sticking out from it Dib focused his energy and straightened the blade. Sasorians made their swords seem like they couldn't do much but weed a garden until they focused their energy into it. Sasoria was known for the "Innocent until Proven Provoked" kind of weapons. Dib was a novice with these weapons but his heart was in the right place. Against an opponent like Chowfun however, it was not going to help much at all. Lomein saw Dib's passion and anger and knew all too well what was going to happen. A lowly warrior who knew little about his weapon and fighting going against an enemy who was trained for 3 of Dib's lifetimes to fight and kill. He saw what would happen long before Dib even first summoned up the power. Lomein then decided he had to stop Dib from basically committing suicide deluding himself he could fight and win against Chowfun.

"DIB NO!" Lomein yelled as he summoned a paralyzing bolt and struck Dib with it, sending him flying back about 3 feet.

"What the?" Dib yelled, not being able to move anything below his neck. "Lomein, I thought you were on my side!"

"I know nothing of sides Dib." Lomein said. "Rammi Paths teach nothing of sides. Only to honor for yourself, your planet and your galaxy and before you mention my being Turncoat Lomein, I did it to hopefully restore some of my honor from being shamed by taking on this pathetic excuse of a mission. I was talked into it by Chowfun by being one of few Meekrob who could do all the spells he needed done. I should have known when the other Meekrob who could tell me to be weary of Chowfun and his murderous intention. He was older than me, so he could see the future and intents better than I can." Lomein charged up a ray of energy. "I guess arrogance is the price of youth." Lomein then turned to Chowfun. "Let this be our 'Gettysburg'"

"'Gettysburg'?" Dib asked straining to move. "What does the town in southern Pennsylvania where one of the bloodiest battles of the American Civil War possibly have to do with the Meekrob?"

"Meekrob observers watched that war, especially the Rammi students. The battles of an alien race we knew little about at the time made such an impact on a lot of the instructors of the time use the efforts they observed in their teachings of the Rammi Paths." Chowfun explained. "Lomein was particularly interested in his effort of mastering The Paths."

"Yes. I have never seen many cases since of humans fighting like that." Lomein said looking with a deadly determination in his eyes. "You are no better than the human CEO who fires hard-working employee so he has enough to give himself a million dollar bonus. And for the sin of personal greed and using an innocent soul and attempting to dishonor the Rammi and trying to kill a medic and a mother with child, you shall die."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Chowfun laughed. "You think you can kill me?"

"Yes I do." Lomein said as he turned a deep red color. "You must pay for what you have done. Also for that last remark, that remark of arrogance, I will savor this killing. I know one must never savor the death of your opponent, but I will this time." With this, Lomein fired a blue ray of energy at Chowfun.

"Fine. This will be our battle ground." Chowfun smiled. "You wish to fight with your so called, _**"innocents","**_ He smirked with an evil, condescending tone. "Right in front of us?"

"No." Lomein said. "I will get them out of here. I don't care if it hurts me. I do not want them to get hurt due to our battle."

"You make me laugh." Chowfun said. "Well, get them out of here and then we will commence to fighting."

_(Page break to the Sasorian Hospital.)_

"Oh…MIYUKI!" Tak yelled as Harmace ran into her room. "This is driving me crazy! Where is Dib?"

"I don't know Miss Tak." Harmace perked in with some soda and some snacks for Tak on a silver tray with a monstrous black bag that looked to be too heavy for her willow-like arms to take with the Sasorian Crest of the Medics on it. "But never fear for their safety! My beloved Pequility is there with your beloved Dib and I know they will be fine." Harmace then opened the humongous bag with the greatest of ease and smiled. "I got to make you some relaxants. It should ease your pain and not hurt the babies. But first-"She said as she rummaged through the bag, "-no, that's not it, I used that for Pequility when he had those issues with his colon last week…" Harmace yelled as she threw what looked like a horrible claw that looked like could be used for some thing rather horrible.

"Okay, I didn't need to know that…" Tak moaned as one of the babies kicked hard again. "Do you know when these accursed things are going to be pulled out of me!???!!!"

"Oh, soon, very soon," Harmace said as she pulled out some vial looking bottles which had some of the most disgusting smells to them. "This stuff is good for use on Irkens. No water in there….. It's made from ammonium… Irkens can handle that…"

"How soon is soon?" Tak asked, rather impatiently. "I calculated 7 months as the time of incubation on this mess and these fucking annoying things beating on me every hour of every day as if TRYING to come out of me and kill me like the Alien virus. All I want to know is Sasoria or Harmace's definition of SOON!!!!!!" Tak yelled as she started to charge up her laser gun. "I cannot take much more of this not knowing it!"

"Okay, okay, okay, geesh." Harmace said. "I was going to make you that pain medicine, but I guess I can check to see their progress. I said a few weeks a few days ago but you never know. Your PAK may have kept accelerating their growth to have their birth occur sooner than it would naturally without the PAK." Harmace said as she pulled out what looked like a large magnifying glass, turned a button on it and placed it over the bump on Tak. "My word, I never thought that the acceleration would be THIS much!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT?!!!?" Tak yelled sitting up. "What does that mean?" 

"It means that your babies are due within the week. I would say in the next few days. Your contractions will start most likely by nightfall. You're in for a world of hurt here Tak. I can give you medicine but you got to be careful with this."

"Just guide me through this. I've been through the training of Irken soldiers and some of my own personal ones too. I should be able to take the pain." Tak said, trying to make herself seem like she wasn't worried about the birth, but she was. There was little record left of Irken pregnancy and multiple births often resulted in death of the mother. She wasn't sure how this would take with her PAK. She believed that it was when they had more than 3, and she was only expecting twins. However, she could not shake the fear that 2 babies were all that was needed to complicate an Irken's pregnancy. Tak feared that with the human in the babies too, they would be bigger than average smeets and cause more trouble. She believed that because of the human in them, they were kicking harder than records of smeets did.

"You may say that now Tak," Harmace sighed. "But trust me, after the first few hours of contractions, you are going to be singing a different tune. I'm making a special medicine for that in that case. I'm also ready to perform an assisted abdominal birth."

"What?" Tak asked.

"I'll cut the bump open and remove the babies that way. It is done when for some reason the mother cannot give birth to the babies naturally." Harmace explained as she searched the impossibly large black medic bag for the equipment for the birth.

"May Miyuki have mercy on us all." Tak sighed.

(_Page break back to battlefield)_

"Stay here." Lomein said in a pant. "My god, the teleportation technique is one of great strain when using it on 2 corporal people."

"Sorry." Pequility said. "I never meant to put you in this much trouble." As Pequility said this, Dib looked as far away as he could inconspicuously. He didn't want to say anything but he was feeling worse and worse about the situation minute by minute. He was going to feel better when all this was over. Dib took the sword and scratched the ground with it. Lomein and Pequility were looking upon Dib and nodded. They knew what he was feeling and why he wouldn't say anything. It would have made him feel worse, keeping on apologizing and having others be punished for what he and Tak did. "Dib is sorry too."

"Never have you minded." Lomein said as he saw a Sasorian Chocoberry plant and began to eat a few of the Chocoberries. "I'll be fine." He grabbed a few more Chocoberries and ate them. "Sasorian Chocoberries have amazing restorative properties."

"Yep. My wife Harmace uses at least one in all of her medicines." Pequility said. "Best of luck in your battle."

"Yep." Lomein said as he floated back into the cave. He floated in charging a green ray in his hand as if to be ready for any attack. "Chowfun, are you there?" 

"Yes Lomein, I am." Chowfun smirked. "But I am afraid if you kill me, your problems will only begin."

"Not if I take you down with me." Lomein said. "Look at my hand." Lomein then moved it closer to Chowfun so he could get a good glimpse of it. "This is the sealing energy of death. At the price of the user, it kills any enemy and cancels any spell they have used. I know you used delay control on poor, innocent, perky, pure, Harmace. She did nothing to you. She is a medic, a princess, a queen and a mother. She treats her duties as medic more important than queenly luxuries. You are ten times worse than me at magic spells, so you can hardly have set it to work in post-mortem. The spell you used only works when your minds are linked."

"How are you going to get my blood?" Chowfun laughed.

"Remember the paralyzing bolt I used on Dib?" Lomein smirked. "I made it so it would open a free wound on you that bled. I got some of it on this hand," He motioned to the hand with the energy. "Chowfun, it has been a dishonor and displeasure to serve under you. However, it has been an honor and a pleasure to die with you." Lomein said as Chowfun faded away.

"WHY YOU FUCKING, INSUBORDINATE LITTLE SCUM BAG SON OF A FUCKING BITCH-"Was all Chowfun was able to get out before he disappeared completely into the Universe.

"Bye, bye too sir." Lomein said as he faded away as well. "I hope Dib and Tak's children grow up fine."

_(Back at the entrance to the cave)_

"I'm sorry." Dib said staring at the ground twirling his finger in the dirt

"I know you are." Pequility said tired as if he had been working hard and running all day

"I know…" Dib sighed.

"You said it a million times. But I know Lomein is in a better place and Chowfun is getting what he deserved. Besides, Lomein died for his cause. I'm sure he died happy.

"Yeah… I guess so." Dib smiled. "I still feel responsible."

"They started it." Pequility said. "It was going to happen sooner or later. I'm glad they couldn't have completely controlled you as they would have liked."

"Yeah…" Dib sighed. He looked up at the sky and smiled. Pequility soon joined him when the seashell like charm on his wrist glowed green and buzzed like a bee. "It's Harmace." He held it up to his ear and his face began to drop. "She says Tak's going into labor. She wants us to come by right away!"

**Well how was that? Battle was anti-climatic I know, but I suck at battle scenes. Anyway, tell me what you thought and remember to read, (well you just did) and review. Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**

_PS: Mat, I know you are spamming me and other FPA (Fireplace Alliance forum here on the site) members with names of those who positively reviewed you. How do I know, you may ask? I talked to those whose names you used. If you want to recover whatever dignity you have left, stop this spamming. I talked to those who are you so called allies and they are annoyed by it. Any spam will be laughed at and/or deleted. Ciao for now. _


	14. Labor is a Pain!

**See previous chapters for disclaimer! This is chapter four-fucking-teen! Now alas, dear readers, this story is nearing its end. I will have a couple more chapters, one or two depending on what this one takes me idea-wise, but alas, all good things must come to an end. So enough with this A/N, on with the fic!**

"What?" Dib yelled in shock. "Did you say what I think you said?" Dib grabbed his sword and started to run around, thinking he was trying think where in the hell was the hospital that Tak and Harmace were in. He was also hoping that Lomein was right in his final words by saying that Chowfun didn't have the ability to cast spells that would work in the post-mortem. He knew that Lomein was good at spell casting, he was the one that gave him the powers but now this was different. He was going to have to get to the hospital were Tak was in labor fast. However, Dib ran into the problem that he didn't know exactly where the hospital was. Pequility knew of course but Dib's mind was flooded with every thought he had ever thought of in the world at once. He didn't even think to bother to ask Pequility to give him the directions, all Dib could do is run around in a circle screaming, "Oh god… oh god... oh god… oh god…"

_This is getting pathetic… _ Pequility thought as he rolled his eyes at Dib. "DIB! CALM DOWN!" Pequility said grabbing Dib's collar of his trench coat. He then took some of the water that was by the stream and splashed it in his face.

"Oh god Tak's in labor. Oh shit… I fucked up big time here." Dib panicked. The responsibility he had gotten himself into was dawning on him now. It's not like the babies were still in Tak, waiting on the chance to be born. No, they were here now and he was going to have to take care of them. It wasn't some far off thing, no it was happening now and Dib was going over the edge.

Pequility regained his grip on Dib and smacked him three times. "DIB! KNOCK IT OFF!" Pequility yelled. "I know you are freaked out by all of this, but we have got to get over to the hospital!" Pequility sighed and looked at his sword. _Sometimes, I don't know what to do with you Dib. _ He then picked up Dib and put him on his feet.

"Where is the hospital?" Dib asked. He was nervous. He was responsible for so much in the past few months and now he was going to have more put on his plate than any young man his age ever should or would in the history of the universe. Dib was going to make everything right by the time the sun had set that day. He also had a hunch he was going to have 2 new human-Irken hybrids to take care of by night's end too.

"It's to the west. I'd say about 15 miles from here." Pequility said.

"How are we going to be able to travel THAT FAR?" Dib asked shocked.

"Relax, relax." Pequility said. "I know a guy who has a garage about a mile from here in the direction of the hospital. He owes me a favor so I say, we go see him." Pequility smiled and picked Dib up. "How does that sound?"

"Good. But how fast can we get to his place?" Dib asked.

It was with this question Pequility twirled his sword saying, "I beseech you, sword of the Sasorian royalty, come to my aid," As Pequility was saying this, the sword became what looked like a bicycle without tires that was floating in mid air. "I need a vessel that will take me a mile in about a minute. I am taking Dib to a friend of mine's house to get a turjet. His lovely wife is in labor and I need to get there fast. Please assist me! **_Mizugami Hokagami Kazagami Chakai!" _** Pequility said as the transformation from sword to a hovering bicycle was completed. Dib looked on in complete awe.

"Your sword can do that?" Dib asked as he looked at his sword in his hand.

"Yes but I doubt you can get yours to at this point in your training. I made this tandem style so you can ride. Just be careful when we get the turjet, it goes _much_ faster than this." Pequility said as he hopped on. "Get on and be careful!"

"Okay." Dib said as he got on the bike. "How do you pedal this kind of thiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggg?" Dib yelled as it floated up and took off. "PEQUILITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as he slipped and grabbed onto the seat holding on for dear life.

"I told you be careful." Pequility sighed. "It may seem slow but I know what I am doing. As a young sprout prince I did this a lot. I know you may be shocked but get used to it. Merick's turjet is ten times faster than this.

"Oh geese…" Dib said as he held his mouth. "I may be sick…"

"Just don't vomit on Merick's turjet. He loves that thing…" Pequility said as he put on the brakes of the sword. Dib then fell down and stared up at the sky.

"Oh geesh…" Dib said as he held his hand on his mouth and swallowed what vomit was coming up. _This is for Tak okay? Tak. You can take this for her. She is the one having the kids you know! You're just sick; she's going to have to push out 2 8 pound babies you know. _

Meanwhile Pequility was knocking on his friend's door sighing. _Come on Merick, open up. _ As soon as the third time Pequility knocked, his friend Merick opened up. "Pequility?" Merick asked. He looked a lot like Pequility but a few inches taller. His wisteria flower hair was cut to about his ears and his arms looked like willow branches as well but they were a little thicker than Pequility's "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"I have a long story to tell you here." Pequility sighed.

"Pray tell." Merick smiled. "I've got all day."

"Well you see that boy there, the one with the big head?" Pequility motioned towards Dib.

"My head's not-"Dib said as he turned and lay back down. Finishing the sentence meant seeing yesterday's lunch and he was not yet ready for that. He knew he had to get his bearings together because he knew if what Pequility said was true, Merick's turjet was going to make him feel much worse than riding a bicycle made out of Pequility's sword. Dib may be joining Tak in the hospital if he didn't get his head to stop spinning. _Dib, you can do this. Tak is in much more pain than you, remember that. _

"Your head may not be big in your eyes young man, but I'd say your lunch is going to be coming up." Merick laughed. "Well what's the deal with the kid?"

"Well he was the one the Meekrob chose to fight the Irkens." Pequility explained.

"So?" Merick asked.

"Well the story gets thicker here. Tak, his girlfriend or fiancée or wife or whatever you want to call it, was sent to kill Zim, that one guy who worked at Shloogoth's when we went to Foodcortia that one time remember?" Pequility went on.

"Yeah. Wasn't he that one little Irken who kept going 'You will all know the meaning of vengeance when the Tallest hear of this?'" Merick asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. Anyway, she and Dib feel in love and now Tak is the first female Irken pregnant in generations and Harmace is tending to Tak. Thing is, Tak is going to give birth here real soon and I need to get to Harmace's hospital now. I was wondering if I could borrow your turjet?" Pequility asked.

"And maybe some air sickness bags?" Dib asked as he stood up holding his stomach.

"Yeah, I'll get you something you can use as those. If you mess up my turjet with your vomit, I am going to fucking use Luna Sasori Hari on your butt mister." Merick said. "You do know what Luna Sasori Hari is right?"

Dib gulped, tasting stomach acid and already been eaten couscous and chocoberries and vanilla sauce and wanting to barf even more. He knew all about Luna Sasori Hari and he did not want to be on the receiving end of it. "I know what it is." Dib said. He didn't mention how he knew or why and didn't want to admit why they were there. The less Merick knew now, the better. They needed his turjet and he wasn't going to wait until after his smeet babies were born to see them. It was now or never. He knew that after this experience, Tak was not going to have another child for a long time. "So can we borrow your turjet?"

"Yes, but young man, you best wear these bags on your face. If you can hardly handle Pequility's sword transformation ride, then I doubt you are going to be able to handle this without evacuating your lunch."Merick said as he looked in his house for a couple of cloth bags. "If you get this on my baby…" He started to say when Pequility finished for him.

"You will use Luna Sasori Hari on him. He knows." Pequility said. "You got the keys?" he asked.

"Here" Merick said as he threw the keys to Pequility opened the door to his garage. "Just be careful with her okay?"

"Will do." Pequility said as he fiddled with his belt. "Keep this as collateral." He said as he placed his sword in Merick's hand. "I can use Dib's if need be but I doubt it."

"Okay." Merick said a little astonished that Pequility would give of his best sword for a vehicle. He knew this must have been important if he would do that. "Good luck." He nodded.

"I hope so too." Pequility said.

"I want to see the little things." Merick said. "Send me a picture."

"Better yet…" Dib said wanting to be on Merick's good side. "I'll bring them and Tak over to see you. How's that?"

"Good." Merick nodded.

"And we're off!" Pequility said as he started up what looked like an elongated motorcycle sidecar or like a jet engine with two seats carved into it. "Dib hop in!"

"Just a moment." Dib said as he looked over to Merick and his stern and severe face. He knew what he was going to do because he saw Pequility's sword glowing in his hand. Dib placed the bag close to his face and got in. "Ready." He said as he climbed in.

"And we're off!" Pequility said as he hit the ignition and started Merick's turjet.

_Sasorians sure are speed demons… _ Dib thought as he felt his lunch come up again.

_(Page break to the Hospital) _

"**MIYUKI HELP ME! DIB YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!"** Tak yelled as she felt another contraction coming along.

She had been having contractions for the past thirty minutes and each one got more and more painful. Tak said she could handle it, but her resolve was proving otherwise. The pain was becoming more and more intense with each second, and Harmace staring at a place Tak only let Dib see and mess with, it was getting to be more of an irritating experience. _If Dib ever wants another child, he can go fuck off! I am not going through this pain again! He can carry the child! I am not going to get knocked up because of his desires! _Tak thought as she moaned in pain again. This was becoming unbearable. She was about ready to get into Harmace's humongous medical bag and get the tools to have an assisted abdominal birth and perform it herself. Harmace then looked up and smiled.

"You should be dilated enough to push now." Harmace smiled. "You know it's amazing. Irkens naturally reproduce like humans from what the Grays say."

"OH!" Tak moaned. "I don't give a fucking shit what those fucking weirdoes know about fucking human reproduction! I just want these fucking baby smeets out of me and now!" Tak yelled.

"Sorry if I talk to the only veterinary race in the universe." Harmace said sarcastically. "Okay. You need to push about" Harmace stuck out her finger and tapped it up and down as if she was waiting for something. This action was infuriating Tak even more. Not only did she feel horrible pain and rage for what she agreed to do with Dib, but she was alone too. Dib was probably back at the house, in her mind, waiting for the call to say that the babies were born and that it was safe to come and take her and the children home. Tak was about ready to kill when Harmace said, "PUSH!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tak moaned as she started to push. She felt a horrible pain go through her as something the size of a watermelon was being forced out of her small body. _So this is pain. What they put us through in Invader Training was nothing…_ Tak thought as she looked to the door. _I hope Dib comes soon. As much as I want to rip his guts out for doing this to me, I do want him to see the birth of our smeets. _Meanwhile, Tak felt Harmace start to grip the smeet coming out of Tak.

"Okay!" Harmace smiled. "The first one is in my hands. If you give a few more good pushes, this little darling will be welcomed to life."

"More like little pain!" Tak cried as she pushed once more.

"Almost there! Try another push." Harmace said as Tak pushed once more.

"**WHERE THE HELL IS DIB!???!"** Tak yelled as she pushed.

Meanwhile, Dib was throwing up his lunch as Pequility turned a corner with the borrowed turjet with a look of utmost determination on his face. He loved seeing new life being born and as the ruler of Sasoria and his wife as High Medic, he saw it all the time. But he knew that this time the journey was for Dib. Dib was the reason he put so much on the line and why they were doing so much for him and Tak. He looked ahead and saw Harmace's hospital. He smiled and hit the gas pedal some more. He had a bad feeling that if he did not hurry, Dib was going to miss the miracle of a lifetime. It was considered on Sasoria a high honor to be able to witness the birth of your children and if you didn't, it was something of great shame. He didn't want Dib to bare that shame. He already was ashamed of what he had done, Pequility was not about to give him some more shame on top of that. Also, he knew Tak would never let him forget it. He believed that if Dib missed the birth of his children, it may end what he and Tak had. Pequility looked up and saw the hospital, "We're here Dib!" He smiled as he put on the brakes and pulled Dib out.

"I don't think I can- BLEGH-"Dib said as he threw up once more. "-walk I'm so queasy" Dib said.

"That's why hospitals have wheelchairs." Pequility sighed as he picked up Dib and walked inside. "Mind if I borrow that wheelchair to go to the maternity ward?"

"Go right ahead." The receptionist said. "Do you need instructions to get there?"

"My wife is Harmace, your boss. I know this place." Pequility snapped at the receptionist.

"Oh sorry Mr. Pequility." The receptionist giggled. "Job gets boring you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll talk later." Pequility said. Then he placed Dib in the wheelchair and headed to the elevator. "Second floor maternity ward." He said. Pequility tapped his foot to the music as Dib threw up one final time.

"PUSH!" Harmace said as Tak moaned in pain once more.

"TAK!" Dib yelled as he sprung out of his wheelchair and saw the first smeet baby being born.

"Congratulations! Baby number one is a girl!" Harmace said as she held the baby over to Dib with a special pair of medical scissors. "You should cut the cord quick. Baby number two is on his way fast!"

Dib stepped up and cut the cord. Harmace then spanked the girl and wrapped the little smeet girl in a blanket and placed it in a cradle to turn to Tak. Dib was holding Tak's hand and smiling. Tak smiled but as soon as Harmace got back, her smile turned to an evil grimace.

"OW!" Dib yelled before Tak pushed. She had nearly broken his hand in rage "What was that for?"

"Taking so long to get here." Tak said.

"PUSH!" Harmace said. "Baby number 2 should be easier." Tak pushed and the baby started to crown. "Here he comes! One final push!" Harmace said as Tak pushed and the second baby was born. Harmace held the baby over to Dib who cut the umbical cord. Harmace then spanked the boy, and wrapped him in a blanket as well. She then turned to Dib and Tak, holding the newborns in each arm; she placed the girl in Dib's arms and the boy in Tak's arms.

"Any ideas for names?" Pequility asked.

Tak looked at Dib and smiled back at her. "I think we will call the boy Dak and the girl Tib" She looked at Dib for approval. "Like those names?"

"Yes." Dib said as he kissed Tak.

"YEAY!" Harmace smiled as she jumped up and down. "A new family!"

**Well how was that? Sweet? Sappy? Horrible? Pathetic? Let me know in a review. I got one more chapter up to bring a sweet end to it all. It will be short, so don't complain. I was going to leave it off on this. Remember to read, (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**  
Realm**


	15. Epilouge 5 years later

**At chapter 15 if you don't know it by now, I weep for you. I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM OKAY? It was a fun ride this story but alas, I must end it. I figured I'd give you readers a sweet little epilogue for this story before I call it quits and end this. I thank all who read, reviewed, faved and alerted this story. It is one of my first ever and I am glad it is done before its 3****rd**** year on the site. I may do a sequel if there is enough want for one. After the flop of my sequel to ****The Tallest Mistake****, ****The Tallest Dilemmas****, I don't write sequels without demand. Well enough with this final opening A/N, on with the final chapter of Tak's Deadly Return!**

It had been almost 5 years since Dib and Tak had first arrived on Sasoria and started their new life together on the planet of peace and prosperity. Tak was walking with Dib, both of them holding their now 5 year old children. It was almost Dak and Tib's 5th birthday and the 5th anniversary of someone close to them's death.

"Daddy, why are we going here again?" Tib asked. She had the body, skin and eyes of an Irken with antenna that curled back like Tak's did. She also had amber coloring to her eyes, like that of her father's and long flowing purple hair.

"Yeah what's so special about this cave?" Dak asked. He had the skin and purple eyes of his mother but he had his father's pointy hair and short antenna that blended into the hair. Both children did not need packs, as their internal organ structure was one of a perfect combination of human and Irken. The kids could handle both Irken foods and water, (to an extent).

Dib placed Tib down and smiled. "This is the cave where the protector of our growing family died. I was given this power that I use to play with you two was given to me by the Meekrob. They only did that so I would do their will and destroy your mother's home planet."

"That's so mean! Why couldn't they do that themselves?" Dak said.

"Because that is not how the Meekrob fight. You know that Dak." Tak said. "They never want to seem like the bad guys. Irk and Meekrob have been at a cold war for years. Who knows what will happen from there. That is why I train you two and why your godfather and godmother train you in Sasorian fighting and healing skills. I do not want to lose my two babies because of blunders of two other races."

"So that's why you train us mommy?" Tib said. "So we will survive?"

"Yep." Tak nodded.

"Don't you mean our three babies?" Dib said as he placed his hand on Tak's newly forming baby bump. "I thought you said you would never have another child with me again?" Dib giggled as he kissed Tak on the cheek.

"EWWWWWWW GROSS!" Dak and Tib said as they looked away from their parent's expression of love.

Tak giggled and looked into her husband's eyes. Things were better here. She had Dib and a family who loved her. She felt safe and secure in their arms and nothing was going to tear them apart. She was happy for once in her life. No longer did she only think about revenge and getting back at all who had wronged her, there was more important things to worry about.

"Finish telling the story Dad!" Dak said.

"Okay." Dib said as he set a picnic basket down and set out a blanket by a tree. "There were two Meekrobs. Chowfun and Lomein. Lomein was a master spell caster who gave me these powers that will show up in you two some day. Chowfun was his leader. Well my home planet of Earth was being Invaded by and-"Dib said when Tak cut him off.

"A bad Irken Invader by the name of Zim." Tak said. "Zim was trying to take over your father's home planet and the Tallest sent me to kill him when I fell in love with your father. Well, after the Meekrob missed me thanks to quick action of your father and killed Zim, we headed in my ship to Sasoria here where Pequility and Harmace welcomed us with open arms. However, the Meekrob planned to kill us all and spied on us before you were born"

This time Dib picked up in the story. "Eventually Lomein knew this was wrong and planned to stop Chowfun. Well Chowfun cornered Pequility and me and Lomein gave of his life to defeat Chowfun and spare our lives. Soon after you were born, I made this monument to Lomein and every year I bring blossoms to honor him."

"Ah" Tib smiled. "That's so noble of Lomein.

"YEAH!" Dak yelled. He then saw the Sasorian sword Dib had strapped to his belt. "Am I ever gonna get a sword as cool as yours Dad?"

"When you complete your training and Pequility says you are ready." Tak said as she placed out the picnic lunches.

"Awwww" Dak sighed. "I want one NOW!"

"You'll have to wait." Tib laughed as she saw a Sasoria butterfly go by.

"I love days like this." Tak said as she leaned into Dib who had a soda in his hand.

"Me too." Dib said as he kissed Tak's head and watched their children play.

**THE END**

_(Or is it?)_

_**If you liked this story then you will love the sequel Tak's Deadly Vengance. Please check it out and let me know what you think. Ciao for now,**_

_Otherrealmwriter_

_Aka _

_Realm. _


End file.
